(Yet Another) Cahill Reunion
by AmianNatan4ever
Summary: Fiske calls a Cahill reunion and leaves for the week. Chaos must follow. Mixed children and cute romances abound! (Please ignore my bad summary and read what is hopefully a good fanfic)
1. The Cahills are Coming!

**Hi there! AmianNatan4ever (AKA Allison) is back, with what seems to be the eighty-seventhousandth Cahill reunion fic, but oh well. This is dedicated to iheartamianplusnatan and demigod39cluesfan for supporting my two-shot and bothering me until I wrote something else. So thanks, guys!**

**I almost forgot the disclaimer. Whoops! *sheepish grin* Who to drag in...oh, I know!**

**Me: Hey Zoe!**

**Zoe: Hey. Wassup, _Al._**

**Me: *grits teeth* Don't call me Al. and can you do my disclaimer?**

**Zoe: Sure, _Al. _AmianNatan4ever does not own the 39 Clues. or velociraptor chainsaw bears. or Voldemort. Or Ian Kabra, which I guess is the 39 Clues, but whatever. :)**

**Me: Okay then. Watermelon on a fork.**

**Zoe: Oh, that was hilarious! But Hannah made us swear never to speak of it. :( and aren't you confusing anyone who's still bothering to read this?**

**Me: Yeah...I guess. Bye!**

* * *

_At Grace's Mansion_

Amy was running around the house like a madwoman, and leaving a trail of clean behind her, kind of like a tornado of cleanliness. Dan was being ever so helpful and playing a ninja game while screaming about Cobras invading. Nellie was cooking up a storm, almost literally. This all occurred because of Fiske...

* * *

_Epic flashback..._

"What do you MEAN we're hosting a Cahill reunion!?" yelled Amy.

"Are you CRAZY Fiske?" asked Dan.

"Alright, that's it Fiske." said Nellie. "I'm signing you up for mental health treatment."

Amy had finally begun to calm down a bit until Fiske shared another piece of information.

"Umm, they also MIGHT be coming to Grace's mansion today. And they'll be staying for a week. Oh, did I mention I won't be here? I won't be here."

"WHAT?" the three Madrigals yelled in perfect unison.

"You're leaving us with the Starlings, the Holts, the Wizards, and the Kabras and no supervision?" questioned Dan.

"No! Well, sort of. Nellie will be here. Also Alice and Zoë will attend." said Fiske.

"Yesss!" said all the Cahills. The two girls were favorites among all.

_And here we return to the present..._

* * *

As soon as Amy had finished cleaning, the doorbell rang. She smoothed her skirt nervously. "Dan? You wanna come answer the door with me?" she called.

Dan came downstairs and opened the door to find the Starling triplets gazing down on him. Sinead engulfed Amy in a hug and Ned and Ted were excitedly talking to Dan. Ever since their surgeries, they had all become more friendly and were the nicest of the clue hunters. (Unsurprisingly, the coldest still were the Kabras.)

The doorbell rang again, and Amy opened the door to see the Holt twins wrestling on the doorstep and Hamilton trying to step over them and inside. Some things never change. The Holts charged the Cahills, hitting them with hugs and peppering Dan with questions about the new video games he got.

Next to arrive were the Kabras, who remained refined and proper, but still managed a semi-warm hello. Natalie gave Amy a once-over and said, as friendly as a Kabra can be, "Not too bad. But you still have to go shopping with me." Amy smiled, and pulled the younger Kabra in for a hug. When she saw the older one, she blushed and stuttered out a Hi, Ian. (She only has a stutter with him around.)

Soon after the Kabras arrived, the Wizards pulled up in a limo. Jonah got out, followed by Phoenix. Dan ran up to Phoenix, and dragged him off, because the two had become good friends following the clue hunt. That left Amy chatting amiably to Jonah as she came inside.

Last to arrive were the pair of best friends, Zoë and Alice. Alice ran excitedly up the hill, and Zoë followed lazily. The girls were unique among the branches because of their ancestry. Alice arrived at the doorstep with Zoë and ran a hand through her short blonde hair. She was greeted by Natalie, who knew Alice from living next to her. She shrieked. "What are you WEARING Alice? Oh, hi Zoë."

Alice chuckled. "Don't worry, it's all Gucci. Except the tights and flip flops." She did look strange, she supposed , wearing convertible dance tights and flip flops. "I had to come straight from my company performance." she explained.

Alice and Zoë walked in to be nearly tackled by Amy and Dan. Ian nodded a hello. Everyone else looked confused. "Hi guys!" said Zoë.

Amy said, "This is Alice and Zoë. They will be joining us for the reunion."

"What branch?" Hamilton asked.

"I'll let them explain." said Amy.

"Hi. I'm Alice, do NOT listen to Zoë and call me Al, and I'm a Janus/Ekat/Lucian/Tomas. Oh, and I'm an honorary Madrigal." she added as an afterthought.

"WHAT?!" everyone except the Kabras and the Cahills yelled.

Alive rushed to explain. "My dad was a Tomas/Janus, and my mom was an Ekaterina/Lucian. And the Madrigals accepted me after taking a test, and to protect me from enemies."

Zoë stepped forward. "Hey, I'm Zoë. I'm also an honorary Madrigal and an Ekaterina/Lucian/Janus."

After a lot of explaining and yelling, everyone calmed down and the girls fit in nicely.

Hamilton wandered up to Alice. "So, what's your Tomas fourth?"

Alice understood what he meant and answered, "I'm extremely aggressive. My first instinct is to hit what annoys me. I also do ballet, and parkour."

"Cool. But ballet?" Hamilton looked incredulous.

"Heck yes. It requires agility, stamina, and flexibility. Don't mess with a ballerina. You should talk to Reagan more." Alice said.

Across the room, she locked eyes with Zoë, who looked like she was being overwhelmed by the Starling excused herself by saying, " 'Scuse me while I go rescue my sister from the Starlings." Hamilton understood and went over to talk to Jonah.

At the end of the day, everyone ate everything Nellie cooked and gathered in the main hall to hear an announcement from Amy. Alice flipped into the hall, quite literally, while Zoë, not to be outdone, jumped down from the balcony and landed next to her. They grinned, high-fived, and listened to Amy begin her announcement.

"Okay, we've picked the rooms as best we can. If you don't like it, too bad, but we think you will. Most of us will share a room, due to Fiske's instructions to bond. Hamilton, you will share with Dan. Ned, you shall share with Ted. Jonah, you're sharing with Phoenix. And Ian, you have a room to yourself. I will share with Sinead, Reagan and Madison, you will share, and Alice and Zoë will share too. Natalie, you also have a room to yourself. The girls rooms are on the third floor, boys on the second. They open into a common room. If you need anything, find me or Dan. Night!"

Everyone bustled off happy with their room arrangement. They all unpacked and fell asleep peacefully, unaware of the activities Fiske had planned.

* * *

**Alright, I expect you're a little confused. Alice and Zoë are my OCs, sort of. You're not allowed to insert yourself into a story, and I didn't! Alice is based off of me, and Zoë is my real best friend. She is iheartamianplusnatan.**

**Alice: A tall-ish blonde with short hair, blue eyes, and a great fashion sense. (Stop laughing Zoë! I said based off of me!) She is a Tomas/Ekat/Lucian/Janus, and an honorary Madrigal. She lives sarcasm, and is a loyal friend. She will fall in love with Jonah. She is sixteen. (Not my real age.)**

**Zoë: An averaged height girl who is anything but average. She's really cool, nice and funny, and sarcastic. She calls Alice Al, (which Zoë calls me, Allison, and I hate it.) And Alice hates it too. She has shoulder length curly brown hair, and blue eyes. She is sixteen as well.**

**Ages: Amy, Ian , Hamilton, and the Starlings: 17**

**Jonah, Alice, and Zoë: 16**

**Dan, Natalie, Reagan, Madison, and Phoenix: 13**

**Rooms: Amy and Sinead.**

**Reagan and Madison.**

**Alice and Zoë.**

**Natalie.**

**Hamilton and Dan.**

**Ned and Ted.**

**Jonah and Phoenix.**

**Ian.**

**I hope you like this! R&R! Love from,**

**AmianNatan4ever**

**Oops! Almost forgot questions.**

**1) Do you read Percy Jackson? YES!**

**2) Do you like the OCs so far? I do, but that's my opinion.**

**3) Chocolate or Vanilla? Chocolate forever!**

**4) Starbucks or other coffee shop? I love Starbucks, but if you have a good coffee shop, let me know!**


	2. Truth or Dare and Water Gun Fights

**I'm back really quickly, because I had SUGAR! Jk. I was excited about the positive feedback. and I had A LOT of free time. (stupid dance rehearsals) Enjoy this next chapter of (Yet Another) Cahill Reunion. and before I forget...**

**ALICE!**

**Alice: You yelled?**

**Me: Why yes, yes I did. Can you do my disclaimer, PLEASE?**

**Alice: Fine. Whatever. Allison doesn't own the 39 Clues. And may I ask, do you even have a couple name for me and Jonah?**

**Me: Yes. Aliah! (Pronounced ah-lee-ah. and yes, I am aware that that pronunciation is a name.)**

**Zoë: Lame. Allison, I expect more from you.**

**Me and Alice: When did YOU get here?**

**Zoë: Thirty seconds ago. The door's open.**

**Me: Oh...better close that.**

* * *

_In Alice and Zoë's room_

Alice yawned and sat up. Her head whirled. She remembered that she was in the Cahill mansion, and they were here for a reunion. She rolled over to find Zoë on the other bed awake, but still drowsy.

"Hey, girly." Alice whispered softly.

Zoë gave a faint smile. "Hey, Al."

Alice grimaced and replied, "I've given up on you not calling me Al. Come on, we have to get dressed. Do you have my blue shirt with green and silver writing?"

Zoë groaned and rolled out of bed. "What'd you think we'll do?" she asked, while throwing Alice her shirt.

"I dunno." said Alice while sticking her head out of the shirt and slipping on white shorts. Zoë popped her head out of a purple shirt and grabbed white shorts identical to Alice's. Alice slipped on some Gucci sunglasses and purple hoop earrings, and quickly braided her hair. Zoë looked wistfully at Alice's quickly done but perfect hair.

"Will you do my hair? You're the one with eighty-seven products for your hair." said Zoë.

"Sure!" exclaimed Alice.

5 minutes of hair-wrangling later, Zoë had a perfect French braid. They went downstairs to try and find the kitchen. They eventually stumbled upon the kitchen, where this scene awaited them: Natalie, covered in maple syrup, was chasing Dan with her dart gun, Ian was laughing, Amy was trying to stop Natalie, Sinead and Hamilton were having the fourth verbal war since they had arrived, Madison and Reagan were arguing, Ned and Ted were discussing blueprints, and Jonah was talking to Phoenix. Jonah's eyes lit up when Alice and Zoë walked in. "Finally, some sanity! Sort of." said Phoenix. Zoë grinned at that and the two girls sat down to talk to Nellie and eat her delicious pancakes.

After breakfast was finished, Dan was recovering and Natalie was showering. Everyone else gathered in the main hall for some instructions from Fiske, delivered by Nellie.

"Fiske wants you guys to bond on this reunion, don't ask me why, he's crazy, but I had some input on what you'd do. So, we're having a water fight! The teams are as follows: Team A: Sinead, Hamilton, Ian, Amy, Jonah, Madison, and Alice. Team B: Natalie, Dan, Reagan, Ted, Ned, Phoenix, and Zoë. Please go out back to receive your ammunition!" Nellie ended, and was nearly trampled on by the Cahills running out the door. She smiled. No matter what they'd been through, kids still can't resist a water gun fight.

Nellie was the referee/announcer. The water fight was more like a war. Each team worked together nicely, with the occasional dispute between Sinead and Hamilton, who had declared a truce to win the water fight. Amy turned out to be quite vicious, soaking anyone that came within a 10-foot radius. Dan chased Natalie through the trees, despite the fact that they were on the same team. The battle ended with no clear winners, as everyone was soaked. They trooped inside to change, and receive more instructions from Nellie.

After changing, the Cahills went downstairs to hear what else Fiske had planned. Nellie looked surprised and a bit worried. She then explained,

"Fiske left me a letter saying this was a day to get used to each other. The real bonding starts tomorrow. I suggested Truth or Dare, so that's what you are doing. Who wants to go first?"

Surprisingly, no one protested. They were too busy hoping to be chosen to go first, and therefore not get called on.

"Alice, how about you go first?" said Nellie, thinking that she wouldn't be able to embarrass anyone too much. Zoë and Amy shook their heads violently, knowing how bad this could be, but the decision was made. Alice grinned evilly and surveyed the people in the group. "Natalie, truth or dare?"

Natalie gulped. Alice shot her a friendly smile, which Natalie knew was deceiving, but she went against her gut and said dare. Alice nearly shouted, "YES!"

"I couldn't think of anything embarrassing to do to Ian, but I figured you could. Show us the most embarrassing thing he's ever done." said Alice, while smirking.

Natalie grinned almost as evilly as Alice while Ian protested. However, Amy and Dan decided that there was nothing he could do, and he had to suck it up. Natalie pulled out her phone, and scrolled through the videos, while explaining what it was she was looking for.

"I have a video of Ian here somewhere-oh, here it is. As a prank, I switched all of his clothes with my old ones and left him only his boxers. Here, he's running all over the house looking for me and his clothes."

Ian cringed while everyone else burst into laughter. Amy looked like she was about to start crying, it was so funny. Meanwhile, Dan was looking at Natalie with a newfound respect.

"You may not be as good as the Ninja Master, but that prank was still pretty epic!" Dan said.

"Thank you, Daniel, I think." Natalie responded.

"Alright, Natalie, who do you pick?" Amy asked, taking pity on Ian.

Natalie thought for a while.

"I pick...

* * *

**Sorry to leave y'all on a cliffie, but I need ideas! Please R&R me with truths or dares.**

**Superdy Duperdy Special thanks to Microsized half-pint, demigod39cluesfan, OKATUSOFIA (guest) Zoë, (the real one) 39cluesfan, xxrxuxsxtxyx, and THGFAN101 for reviewing! Love y'all!**

**Thanks for the support, guys. Question Time!**

**1) Do you still like my OCs?**

**2) Green or Blue?**

**3) What branch are you?**

**4) What story of yours would you like to have me review?**

**Thanks guys! R&R! CC is appreciated, and flames accepted!**

**Love from,**

**AmianNatan4ever**


	3. Truth or Dare Part 2

**I'm back AGAIN! This time, it's because demigod39cluesfan bothered me until I did. Demi...keep bothering me. I have nothing better to do. That reminds me, Demi, are you opposed to me maybe putting you in my story? Please?**

**DISCLAIMER TIME:**

**Um, I was unprepared for this, because SOME PEOPLE *cough* the Kabras *cough* decided I needed a clothing intervention. I should like to add that I have no choice in what I wear to school; I have a uniform. The hated uniform is what Natalie found me in, therefore the clothing intervention. So I'm dragging in...demi! And no, this isn't her being in my story.**

**Me: Hey, demi.**

**Demi: Hi. What did you want?**

**Me: Can you do my disclaimer?**

**Demi: Well, if it means you can update faster, and I can procrastinate sooner, then SURE! AmianNatan4ever does not own the 39 Clues. Or Leo...he's mine!**

**Me: Zoë says she's glad you enjoy your Leo clone.**

**Demi: He's not a clone! He's the real one! *dramatic exit***

**Me: Sure, Demi. Sure.**

**(Sorry if you didn't understand this. My friends and I are ...well,** **special.)**

* * *

"I pick...Reagan. Truth or dare?" asked Natalie.

Reagan, not wanting to be seen as a weakling, quickly shot back, "Dare."

Natalie smiled evilly. Too evilly. **(A/N: And then a snake came out of her neck and she died like Bathilda Bagshot. Sorry, Harry Potter, off topic!) **She smirked. "I dare you to let me dress you up in formal attire. And you have to wear it for the rest of the game."

Reagan looked absolutely horrified. "Fine. But I am going to hate every second of this."

Natalie smiled. "Fine by me. Come on, up the stairs."

Reagan shot one desperate look toward Hamilton and Madison, then reluctantly followed Natalie up the stairs. "I'll take her turn while she's gone." said Madison. No one had a problem with this, so Madison continued on. She carefully looked around the room while deciding on a victim. She noticed Sinead shooting a glare at Ned and Ted, who were sniggering, and Zoë, who was trying to hide behind Alice. She decided on the former.

"Sinead, truth or dare?" Madison asked.

Sinead calculated the options in her head. She concluded that the Holt had a better dare planned, and replied, "Truth."

Madison shot Sinead a wide grin. "Who do you like? Don't deny it, I heard Ned and Ted say you liked someone here."

Sinead cursed internally and vowed to strangle her brothers when this was said and done. "Fine...I like Hamilton." The last part was a whisper, but everyone still heard. Madison nearly exploded, because absolutely everyone BUT Sinead knew that Hamilton liked her. Sinead blushed bright red, but Hamilton went over to her and hugged her. " I like you too." He murmured.

Reagan came downstairs in a beautiful purple ball gown that she looked pretty in, but uncomfortable, to find Hamilton and Sinead cuddling, and everyone looking at them with an "Awwwww." look.

"What the heck could've happened while we were upstairs?" She quietly asked Natalie.

Natalie shrugged. "Well, whatever it was, it caused Sinead and Hamilton to get together, so it must've been pretty good."

Reagan made a mental note to interrogate Madison after the game. "Who's turn is it?" She asked.

"Mine." said Sinead, who was still tomato red. She noted the Madrigal trying to hide behind her book. "Amy! Truth or dare?"

The soft-spoken bookworm sighed. "Dare."

Sinead looked surprised. "Hmm...I dare you to sit in Ian's lap." Now both parties in question turned absolutely red. Like so red it was unhealthy. Amy began to stutter.

"B-b-but Sinead! Fine. I h-hate you."

She settled uncomfortably into Ian's lap. She surveyed the room. "Zoë! Truth or dare?"

Zoë sighed. "Truth, I guess."

Amy smiled maniacally. " What was the most stupid thing you ever did as a child?"

Zoë looked panicked. "Can I change mine?"

"No!" chorused Alice and Jonah.

"Fine. When I was three I saw a Christmas wreath, right? So I called it a Christmas hole, because it had a hole in it and it was for Christmas. Well, my parents thought it was cute, and didn't correct me until I was SEVEN!" she said.

Everyone burst out laughing, even Alice who had heard the story before. After they finished laughing, Zoë huffed and looked around the room. "Jonah. Truth or dare?"

Jonah looked startled. He'd been thinking. "Umm, dare yo."

Zoë smiled. "I dare you to-"

Right then, Nellie came in to tell the kids to go to bed. Everyone trooped upstairs and fell into bed. In their room, Amy looked at Sinead. " You like Ham?"

Sinead turned red. "Yeah. And you like Ian."

Amy blushed and protested. "I do NOT!"

"Mmhmm." muttered Sinead skeptically. Meanwhile, a similar conversation was going on in the boys common room.

"You like Sinead?" asked Ian incredulously.

"Yes...and you like Amy." Hamilton said.

"No, I don't!" blustered Ian.

"Suuure." put in Jonah.

"Whatever." muttered Ian.

Alice and Zoë laid in bed and giggled. They had made plans for the matchmaking of everyone in the house. Sinead and Hamilton handled it on their own, but Ian and Amy, and Natalie and Dan were proving harder. And Zoë had her own personal plan: Jonah and Alice. She had caught him staring at her, and planned to interrogate him the next day. The two girls drifted off content.

Meanwhile, Phoenix fell asleep quickly, leaving Jonah awake to think about Alice's sparkling blue eyes. He soon fell asleep as well, leaving the house silent.

* * *

**Did you like that? I hope you did. And the Christmas hole story? That was me, and a completely true story. *sigh and face palm***

**Mega thanks to: xxrxuxsxtxyx, (who reviewed TWICE!) demigod39cluesfan, Guest, Zoë, (who needs to login.) OKATUSOFIA, (who gave me a cookie! He he he...sugar.) 39cluesfan, Cobra1902, Microsized half-pint, Guest, Guest, and awesomesaucum for reviewing.**

**Shameless advertising: Please go check out Microsized half-pint's story The Trainer. I'm the only one reviewing. It's good!**

**More advertising: Please check out my PJO story, Camp Half-blood and the Quest for the Godling.**

**Questions:**

**1) Are my OCs still good? (I really do worry about this.)**

**2) Do you wear makeup?**

**3) Purple or Silver?**

**4) Did the Hamead move too quickly?**

**CC is appreciated and flames accepted.**

**Thanks so much!**

**Love from,**

**AmianNatan4ever**


	4. Pranks and Bonding

**I'm baaack! :) And slightly crazy and sugar high, as normal. I'm sorry I didn't update for like a whole three days! I was busy. Reason A: Humans need sleep. I haven't been getting more than 4-5 hours a night. Reason B: I was at iheartamianplusnatan's house. Being attacked by her sisters. Yeah. Don't kill me!**

**Disclaimer time: I was actually prepared for this, so Amy came in.**

**Me: Hey, Amy. **

**Amy: Hey. What's up?**

**Me: Nothin much. Finals. Can you do my disclaimer please? **

**Amy: Sure. AmianNatan4ever doesn't own the 39 Clues. Now, if you'll excuse me, I left Dan alone, and there's some important branch ambassa- *crash* I have to go do damage control. Again. Bye!**

**Me: 'Kay. I'll help. Let's go!**

* * *

Zoë woke up to Alice poking her. "Aaaalliiiiccee! Whaaaat? It's too early." Zoë groaned. Alice grinned. "It's never too early for pranking the Cahills with Dan."

Zoë rolled over and looked at her clock, and was very distressed to find that it was 5:30 AM. "Yes, it's too early. It's 5:30. Go away."

Alice was unperturbed by her best friend's lack of enthusiasm. "Too bad. Get up. Or Dan and I'll prank YOU." That was enough to send Zoë tumbling out of bed.

"Fine." she grumbled. "I hate you."

Alice brushed the comment off. "Hate you too. Come on, put on this shirt." In little to no time, Alice had the drowsy Zoë dressed and out in the hallway. Dan was not so patiently waiting outside.

"Took you long enough." He whined.

Alive grimaced. "Well, if I hadn't had to make this one get out of bed and dressed, it would have been faster." she said.

Zoë rolled her eyes. "Oh, such suffering. Let's go, before the Kabras wake up."

On that note, the three friends snuck off to try and prank everyone in the mansion.

_Epic Time Warp_

Alice, Zoë, and Dan sat peacefully in the kitchen, and waited for the effects of their pranks to take place. Right on cue, Nellie came storming down the stairs. She looked scarily calm. "What. Did. You. Do. To. My. iPod?! And why is everything on it freaking KIDS BOP?"

At this point, the three pranksters concluded that they had gone too far, and decided to run like heck. This was a good conclusion to make, seeing as Natalie had just come downstairs looking like a pretty murderess. In her pajamas.

"Dan. Alice. Zoë. Where are my CLOTHES?" she yelled.

The pranksters decided that this would be a good time to sprint out the door, and did so. They were soon chased by Sinead and Amy, whose books had been duct taped closed. They were followed by Ian, who was being stalked by Saladin.

After a thoroughly exhausting chase around the mansion, everyone gave in. They trooped back to the kitchen to receive breakfast from a still fuming Nellie. Alice, Zoë, and Dan decided it might be best not to eat their food, seeing as they had touched her iPod.

After breakfast, the Cahills gathered in the main hall. Nellie stood on a chair to announce what Fiske had told her. She looked at the paper, and started maniacally laughing. Everyone glanced at each other, knowing full well that it couldn't be good if Nellie was maniacally laughing.

She finally calmed down enough to say, "Today, we're bonding in pairs. Please go up to your marked room on the fourth floor. Amy, and Ian. (At that, Amy blanched and then blushed. Ian was fairly busy trying to hide the fact that he looked like Christmas had come early. Alice and Zoë shared twin smiles; Operation Amian was going well.) Sinead and Hamilton, Ned and Madison, Ted and Reagan, Natalie and Dan, (at which Natalie and Dan groaned and everyone else laughed.) Jonah and Alice, and Zoë and Phoenix."

Everyone walked upstairs and into their rooms. Awkward silences filled every one of the rooms.

_Jonah and Alice's room_

Just as they walked in, the door slammed shut. Jonah went to go try it.

"Don't bother." Alice said tiredly. "Fiske will have locked it, the crazy bonding freak."

Just then, Alice's phone rang. Titanium blared through the speakers. "What? No, Demi. Why? How do you lose track of a DRAKON? How about Friday? Good. 'Kay, bye."

Jonah was still puzzling something out. "When your phone rang, the song was Titanium, right? But it sounded different, maybe a different recording."

Alice blushed. "Actually, that was me singing it. My friend made it her ringtone."

Jonah was impressed. "So you sing? Can you show me?"

If it was possible, Alice turned even more red while shaking her head. "No. I-i don't sing in front of people. Cora tells me it's a waste of talent, but oh well."

Jonah looked astounded. "You know Mom?"

"Yeah. When I lived in London for the summer, she'd visit and work with my voice a bit. Then she'd leave, after telling me I was wasting my talents." Alice said softly.

The two singers continued chatting while across the hall, they were being talked about.

* * *

**Who do you think was talking about them?**

**Questions!**

**1) Who is your fave character in this so far?**

**2) Are my OCs Mary-Sues? Oh God, I hope not.**

**3) Fave song?**

**4) Fave 39 Clues book? The actual series, none of the Vesper crap.**

**Thanks to xxrxuxsxtxyx, Cobra1902, OKATUSOFIA, ****demigod39cluesfan, Microsized half-pint, Guest, 39cluesfan, and Isabel (Guest) for reviewing.**

**I'd like to answer some things from reviews. **

**Isabel, I am aware that Zoë reminds you of Zoë Nightshade (who died honorably.). But that is how my bffl's name is spelled, so that is how I shall spell it.**

**Microsized half-pint: I honestly don't know. I just get in bed, and start writing. Occasionally, I have a small idea, and I'll base the chapter around that. But mostly, I make it up as I go. Sometimes, I'll go back and reread what I've written, and surprise myself with how it turns out.**

**Thanks guys! R&R! CC is appreciated, and flames accepted.**

**Love from,**

**AmianNatan4ever**


	5. Stupid Bonding Rooms

**I'm back! And I am sooo sorry. I haven't updated in a week! Sorry! My mom took my phone, which is what I write and post on. Sorry to everyone who's been impatient. And bigg newz! I just reached 720 views, and 47 reviews. For four chapters. *hugs readers and streamers float down* THANKS! To everyone who ever reviewed my story, or even read it, THANK YOU! LOVE YA!**

**Whoever is my 50th review, you get the next chapter dedicated to you.**

**Disclaimer timeee!**

**NATALIE!**

**Natalie: What.**

**Me: Well then. Can you do my disclaimer?**

**Natalie: Um, let me think about it. No.**

**Me: If I make you not fall in love with Dan, will you do my disclaimer?**

**Natalie: No-yes. AmianNatan4ever does not own the 39 Clues.**

**Me: Hahahaha! I said if!**

**Natalie: Grrrr. You have 39 seconds to run.**

**Review! Reviews make me happy and make me run faster from the angry Kabras!**

* * *

_Across the hall, in Zoë and Phoenix's BONDING room (Since ONE PERSON *cough Zoë cough* misunderstood)_

Awkwardness was everywhere, and I mean everywhere. Zoë and Phoenix broke the silence at the same time. "So..." they both began awkwardly. They then burst into laughter.

When they had finished laughing, Phoenix spoke up. "So, you're part Janus, right?"

The older girl smiled. "Yeah."

Phoenix continued, "So can you sing, or play an instrument, or draw or paint?"

Zoë huffed in irritation. "No, I sound like a dying cat. Alice is our musical prodigy. I have problems drawing a STICK FIGURE. You forgot an aspect of Jane no one honors."

Phoenix scratched his head. "Ummm...sculpting? I don't know." he admitted.

Zoë smiled a bit sadly. "Sculpting falls under the category of art, and I can't draw a straight line with a ruler. What I can do though, is WRITE."

"Writing isn't a Janus thi-oh yeah, it is!" said Phoenix.

Zoë rolled her eyes. "My point exactly."

Phoenix looked around awkwardly and searched for another subject. Just then, Zoë's phone rang. "Yeah, Demi? Hold up-seriously? Arg. Who let the rookies near the drakon with arrows? Oh. Tell the Stolls they're dead, and you should call Alice. I don't know. Bye!"

Phoenix looked at her a bit strangely. "A drakon? You mean a dragon?" he asked.

Zoë simultaneously rolled her eyes and smiled. "Nope. A drakon. And it's a long story. Like, nine books long."

Phoenix nodded. "So, you said Alice is musical right?"

Zoë nodded vigorously. "If you can get her to stop singing or humming for like a day, you'll be my new favorite Cahill.

Phoenix laughed. "Sounds like Jonah. Speaking of Jonah, am I imagining things, or has he been staring at her?"

Zoë's eyes lit up. "Nope, you're not imagining things. And Alice has been kinda quiet and shy around him."

The two Cahills shared a grin. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Phoenix.

"Heck yes. Plan Aliah is a go!" replied Zoë quickly.

Phoenix considered it. "Aliah. I'd ship it." he responded with a smile.

The two Cahills made devious planners.

_In Natalie and Dan's BONDING room_

"For the last time, Daniel! It is not Cobra, it is Kabra. I'll say it slowly, so your puny American brain can process it. KA-BRA." Natalie said, clearly exasperated.

Dan rolled his eyes and shrugged, and said with a carefree smile, "Sounds the same to me, Cobra."

"Argh!" Natalie huffed and stomped off.

Dan muttered, "Makes me want to defenestrate."

Without looking up from her phone, Natalie said, "Yes, Dan, please do throw yourself out of the window."

Dan was awed, for two reasons. "You...you know what that means? And you called me Dan. Not Daniel."

Natalie smirked. "Of course I know what it means, you twit. And um, yes. I did. But it was a slip of the tongue!" she protested.

Dan rolled his eyes. "Suure." he said. But he smiled, and Natalie smiled back. Maybe...just maybe, being in a room with Queen Cobra-sorry, Kabra, wasn't so bad. Especially when you could plan pranks on your siblings.

Dan spoke up, "I wonder what Amy and Ian are doing." he said speculatively.

Natalie grimaced. "Most likely, my brother is making googly eyes at your sister. Gross."

Dan grinned. "Well, I do need a partner in crime against them..." He said.

Natalie sat up. "I'm listening."

* * *

_In Reagan and Ted's BONDING room_

Reagan looked at the ceiling, the floor, anything but the Starling in front of her. Ted was hiding behind his blueprints. Finally, Reagan got up the courage to start talking.

"Well, we have to bond right? Might as well get it over with. Let's start over. Hi, I'm Reagan Holt. I'm a Tomas, and I'm thirteen. I have a twin named Madison, but I call her Madi, and a brother named Hamilton." she said.

Ted looked up, and smiled. " 'Kay. I can roll with that. I'm Ted Starling, and I'm an Ekat. I have two siblings, both seventeen, like me, a sister named Sinead, and a brother named Ned. Me and Ned are identical."

Reagan looked elated. "Ned and I." She finally outsmarted an Ekaterina. "I love ballet, and any kind of dance, really."

Ted looked surprised, both that she had corrected his grammar, and that she did ballet. "Really? Cool. I like inventing stuff. Once I invented this computer program, but then it revolted against me, and it shaved my head while I slept." he said with a half-smile.

Reagan laughed. They continued to regale each other with stories, and found that the other wasn't too bad after all.

**(A/N: I'm really tired, and so imagine Ned and Madison's to have gone the same way. It probably would've.)**

* * *

_In Amy and Ian's BONDING room_

Amy was determined not to blush, but the second Ian looked at her, and said, "Well, it looks like we're stuck in here, love." She turned beetroot red, by she still managed out a "Don't call me love, Ian!"

He sighed. At least she had stopped stuttering. She was quite pretty, in an Amy sort of way. He shook his head. He can't be falling in...dare he say it... love with her! Love was FLO, for losers only. He decided he'd better start making conversation, otherwise they'd sit there awkwardly until Fiske the Crazy decided to let them out.

"So what are you reading?" he asked.

She looked up, a bit stunned that he actually cared about what she was reading, but she answered anyway. "It's part of the Percy Jackson series."

Ian nodded; Natalie had forced him to read those, and he actually enjoyed them, quite a bit. "Oh, Mark of Athena. What part?"

Again with the stunned look, Amy replied, "They're talking about the chicken nugget-"

Ian finished with her, "smoke screen. I loved that part!"

The two chatted on, about trivial things, such as Percabeth, and why Rick Riordan was mean to leave everyone on a cliffie.

Then Nellie came on the speaker, and told everyone they could go.

* * *

**Nothing new. My phone autocorrected to say checked nugget instead of chicken nugget. Sorry!**

**Okay. Again, sorry for the late update! Thanks to: Okatusofia, (girl, I want you to get an account! ) demigod39cluesfan, Brofists and Books, Katniss Cahill, THGFAN101, Amikutridtristine Cahill 2000 (Can your name get harder to type?) 39Cluezfanatic, Cobra 1902, xxrxuxsxtxyx for reviewing. You guys ROCK!**

**Responses:**

**A Cahill 2000 (I abbreviated. Sorry.) I try to update fast, when I have my phone. *glares at madre***

**Brofists and Books: The favorites thing? I run out of good questions. And it's psychology! I'll PM you.**

**Question Timeee!**

**1) Based on my writing style, how old do you think I am? (The first, closest person will be told my age, and iheartamianplusnatan and awesomesaucum aren't allowed to respond! Please, guys.)**

**2) Should I do Nedison and Teagan?**

**3) Did you like this chapter?**

**4) My OCs still funny?**

**5) Have you read demigod39cluesfan's Wonderland? If not, go. Now. Read it. I'm in it!**

**Thanks guys. Have a great summer!**

**Love from,**

**AmianNatan4ever**


	6. French Stew-stuff and Music

**I'm baaack! And Oh. My. God. Sixty-four reviews? Aaaaah! *hugs everyone* *streamers float down* Thank y'all so much! Your support makes me so happy. And when I'm happy, I update! (Even if no one reviews with the intention of helping me get away from an angry Natalie.) This chapter is dedicated to TWO people: demigod39cluesfan for being 50th reviewer, (no, we didn't rig it.) And Microsized half-pint for being extremely selfless and an awesome person. Y'all win the epicness award for today!**

**Thought I'd forget the disclaimer, didn't you. Nope!**

**Me: Um, how about Ian! IAN!**

**Ian: What. I don't have time for this.**

**Me: Do my disclaimer please?**

**Ian: How pleasantly and ...and ...and rude and... and disgraceful!**

**Me: Well, I GUESS this tape of a CERTAIN British boy sleep-talking about a CERTAIN redhead will go on the webpage for 39 Clues!**

**Ian: WHAT! Where'd you get tha-Natalie. Of course. Fine. AmianNatan4ever does not own the 39 Clues and is a sneaky, manipulative teen.**

**Me: Learned from the best, Ian. **

**Zoë: This is true.**

**Me and Ian: When did you get here?**

**Zoë: A couple seconds ago? Door's still open.**

**Me: Oh...Better close that. Again.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

_In the main hall_

As soon as Nellie made the announcement that you could leave, everyone bolted for the doors. With the exception of Alice, Zoë, and the Wizards, who didn't have a problem with whoever they were stuck with. Nellie stood on a chair.

"Alright! I need to know what to fix for dinner. Suggestions?" She said. Immediately, she was bombarded by requests for foods.

"Barbeque!"

"-escargot-"

"Pizza!"

"-salad-"

"-pasta-"

"Skittles!" Well, three guesses who said that.

Nellie rolled her eyes. "Alright! Confer amongst yourselves. I want to have one food from each branch in five minutes."

Five minutes later, in which a eye-telepathy conversation had taken place, (Amy won) Hamilton had to restrain Madison, and Natalie started waving her dart gun, they had six orders.

"Holts?"

"Buffalo wings." Hamilton said, while Reagan shot a lofty glare at Madison.

"Wizards?"

"Fettuccine." Jonah replied. Nellie nodded. "Good taste."

She continued. "Cahills?"

"Fish." Amy said while staring Dan down, daring him to say Skittles. He saw the look on her face and kept quiet.

"Starlings?"

"Spinach salad." All three replied while everyone groaned. "What?" said Sinead. "It's good for you!"

"Kabras?"

"Bouillabaisse." replied Ian while Natalie shot him a smirk. Nellie nodded. "Classy."

"What the heck is that?" Dan whispered. Alice grinned and whispered back, "It's a French stew. I know, because they mentioned it in Harry Potter." "Book four!" Alice and Zoë said together.

"Other Cahills?"

Alice smiled. "Pizza!" Dan brightened considerably after hearing this.

"Well, that's everybody. Dinner will be ready soon. You are free to wander anywhere in the mansion; We don't have any dogs, Ian." Nellie said. At this comment, both groups of Cahills that were in Korea burst into laughter, and Ian turned bright pink.

* * *

Nellie was right; dinner was ready quickly. Everyone filled their plates and sat down at the table. Nellie said a quick blessing, and everyone dug in. Soon chatter/friendly debate/NOT so friendly debate(for some people) started.

"This French stew-y stuff is okay!" said Dan.

Natalie rolled her eyes, knowing that was the closest she'd get to having him call it its' real name.

Nellie grinned. "Thanks! Alice helped me cook it."

Hamilton looked at her, impressed. "Is there anything you CAN'T do?" he asked incredulously.

"Tons of stuff." she replied quite seriously. "Off the top of my head (never understood that expression) I can't draw. At all. I can't play chess, I can't invent something without accidentally blowing it up the first time, I can't play any sports with the word ball in the name, I can't make a new poison without setting SOMETHING on fire-"

"It's true." Natalie interjected. "She almost burned my lab down."

Alice blushed. "We don't talk about that. Besides, I designed a new, better one. That I saw was in use in the Kabra mansion, and in the Paris stronghold."

Natalie blushed. "Well, maybe it was a good idea."

Alice and Zoë were laughing about some inside joke...something about watermelon on a fork? **(A/N: There, I put it in. Happy, Zoë?)** They attempted to explain the story to Jonah and Phoenix, but couldn't say anything through their giggles. Natalie and Dan were arguing, again. Hamilton and Sinead were attempting to restrain their bickering siblings, Ian was deep in thought, and Amy was looking around herself happily. "This is what a family looks like. No matter how dysfunctional we are." she thought.

After dinner, Amy left for the library with Sinead, Zoë went to her and Alice's room, Ned and Ted went to the labs, the Holts went to the gym, Ian left to go watch over *cough stalk cough* Amy via the cameras, Natalie went to the poisons lab, Phoenix went to his and Jonah's room, Alice went to the music room, and Jonah wandered. Soon enough, he happened upon the music room, and heard strains of music coming from inside. He decided to listen.

"**'Cuz you'll say up, and I'll say down, but we both love that beautiful sound-**" The singer and piano was cut off and a pencil scratching could be heard. He decided to look inside, and lo and behold, it was Alice.

"Watcha doin'?" Jonah asked.

Alice whirled around, fire in her eyes, which lessened when she saw who it was. "Dear God, Jonah. Last I checked, I didn't WANT a heart attack."

He chuckled. "Sorry. But seriously, watcha doin'? I haven't heard that song ever." He noted the sheet music surrounding the girl, and the penciled in notes.

She blushed. "Umm, that's because I wrote...it...?" She said tentatively.

Jonah's eyes widened. He'd figured it out, but hearing it made it much more impressive. "Really?"

If it was possible, she turned a BRIGHTER shade of pink. "Yeah." It came out as an almost inaudible sigh.

"Well, it's really good!" He burst out.

"Really? You think so?" She asked, eyes brightening.

"Yeah." he said encouragingly. "What else can you sing? Ooh, can you sing Titanium?" he asked eagerly.

"Well, I suppose. You've already heard me sing, anyways." she said. Alice started to sing, and Jonah's mouth opened wider and wider until Alice thought it might touch the ground. She finished the song flawlessly.

"Is there anything you can't do?" he asked when she had finished.

"Did you not hear me in the dining room?" she joked.

"Well, yes." he said. "But I'm starting to seriously doubt that."

She smiled. "Thanks." Just then, her phone buzzed. "Oh, it's from Zoë." she murmured. "I'd better go." she said louder.

" 'Kay. That's cool. 'Night!" said Jonah.

" 'Night." she said softly. Then she walked out the door. Jonah sat down at the piano. "What have you gotten yourself into with this girl, bro?" he thought. Then he too called it a night and went upstairs.

* * *

***sigh of relief* I've had that idea stuck in my head for so long, it's not even funny. And the song? That is part of a song that I wrote. Yeah. I write music. -_-**

**Thanks to: xxrxuxsxtxyx, Microsized half-pint, demigod39cluesfan, Tris Cahill 2000, Katniss Cahill, Okatusofia, Guest, TheAnswerer, Guest, Soccergurlio, awesomesaucum, and UltimateFangirl39 for reviewing. Y'all are EPIC!**

**Responses:**

**UltimateFangirl39: Okay, I admit. I had a BIT of a fangirl moment when I saw you review my story. I. Love. Your. Stories. And you gave me a heart attack, girl! I looked at the review, and your response to one of my questions was "Sometimes." The question was, "Do you wear makeup?" But I thought it was "Are my OCs Mary Sues?" Gah. Heart attack.**

**Soccergurlio: Thanks! I sympathize.**

**Okatusofia: I just wanted to say your answer to number one made my day. Well, how you got it. You rock.**

**Question Time:**

**1) Nail polish or not?**

**2) Coffee or Hot Chocolate? Ooh. Torn.**

**3) Natalie's dart gun, or Irina's nails?**

**4) Did you like the Aliah?**

**Thanks. You guys are so supportive. Love y'all!**

**Love from,**

**AmianNatan4ever**


	7. Branch Day and the Whiny Kabras

**I'm back! And I got 75 reviews! For six chapters! Aahhhh! Love you guys! And whoever lives in Cameroon and reads my story, you are awesome. You live in an awesome country. Same goes for whoever lives in Japan or Saudi Arabia. You rock! (All the other countries do too. I just have a fascination with those countries.)**

**Guess what. It's SUMMER! So, hopefully I can update my stories faster. *readers grumble (Thought she'd stop updating!)* Shut up. So, here's the next chapter of (Yet Another) Cahill Reunion!**

**Disclaimer time! DYLAN! (My BFFs little sister)**

**Dylan: Yes, friend of Zoë's? I know your name, I just choose not to use it.**

**Me: So proud...(I taught her so well.) Can you do my disclaimer?**

**Dylan: Eh, sure. AmianNatan4ever does not own the 39 Clues.**

**Me: Thanks!**

**Dylan: Whatever. Will you help me terrorize Zoë?**

**Me: Umm, no. She's going to kill me if I do, so no.**

**Dylan: Fine.**

**On with ze story! (French accent) (Sorry if you're from France. But your accents are really cool! American accents are boring.)**

* * *

_Alice and Zoë's room_

The two best friends woke up at exactly the same time. The screams emanating from the kitchen helped.

"Aiiiiiiiii!" someone screamed.

Zoë screwed up her face in an attempt to hear better and identify the screamer. "I think...it's Natalie."

Alice rolled her eyes. "You think, or you know?"

Zoë smiled. "I know. No one screams like that."

"Well, let's go investigate, shall we?" Alice asked with a grin.

"We shall." replied Zoë.

After quickly getting dressed, the two girls made their way downstairs. Zoë stumbled and nearly knocked Alice down the stairs as well. "For the love of Gideon! Could you be any more clumsy?" Alice asked in exasperation.

Zoë rolled her eyes and blushed. "Well, not all of us dance and do parkour." She quickly responded.

"Mm." Alice consented.

They walked into the kitchen, and found Natalie sitting at the counter, with absolute shock written all over her face. "I will NOT do that! Absolutely not, Nellie!"

Everyone else was sitting at the table, bemusedly watching the two strong-willed girls argue.

Alive folded herself into the chair beside Jonah, and Zoë sat across the table, next to Phoenix. The girls helped themselves to the eggs and fruit sitting on platters in the middle of the table. Alice turned to Jonah. "So what's up with Nat?" she asked.

Jonah seemed to shake himself out of a reverie before answering. "Hmm? Oh. She doesn't want to go along with today's activity."

"Which is?" Alice asked thoughtfully.

"Branch day!" Jonah exclaimed. "Yo, I'd better let Amy explain. This is more a Madrigal activity than anything else. Amester!"

He dragged Amy out of an intense conversation with Sinead, which, judging by the redness in both of their cheeks, had to do with Hamilton, or Ian. Or both, Alice supposed. Amy looked down the table. "Yeah, Jonah?"

"Can you 'splain to Alice here about Branch day?" he asked.

Amy smiled at Alice. "Sure! Branch day is when we spend part of our day acting as a part of one branch! So we'll do a Tomas activity, then a Janus, then lunch. Then we'll have Ekat and Lucian, and dinner. Lastly, we have Madrigal."

"Sounds cool. So what's Nat's problem with it?" she questioned.

Amy rolled her eyes. "I believe she doesn't want to do the Tomas activity."

Alice nodded. She went up to Natalie, who was still bickering with Nellie. "Natalie?"

"What." responded Natalie, irritated.

"You do realize that while yes, you have to be subjected to something led by the Holts, you can also subject everyone to something led by you and Ian." Alice pointed out. Amy, ever the peacemaker, came to join her. "Yeah. You guys get to lead a poisons course." she added helpfully.

Natalie smiled evilly. "Well, I suppose you're right. Thank you." she added on quietly.

Nellie looked at the two girls. "Thanks for shutting her up!" she mouthed. Alice and Amy smiled, and went back to their seats. The Cahill clan finished breakfast, and sat back relaxedly. **(A/N: That's a word now.) **Except for Reagan and Madison. They were bouncing up and down.

Zoë looked up from talking to Phoenix. Alice frowned. They had been looking at her and Jonah, and smiling and laughing. Zoë asked, "Looking at Madison and Reagan, I'd say were starting with Tomas, right?"

"Yep." Amy responded. Dan groaned. "So I have to put up with the She-Cobra AND exercise? Not cool, Amy." He whined.

Ned and Ted looked up. "I'm loath to agree with such a whiny statement-" Ned began.

"-but, yes, Amy. Not cool." Ted finished

"Well, Dan, I think you'll like this kind of exercise." Hamilton interrupted. "We're sparring."

"Like NINJAS?" Dan asked excitedly, his eyes huge.

Hamilton laughed. "Yes, Dan. Like ninjas."

Dan hugged Hamilton. "You're the best!"

Hamilton plucked him off. "I know."

"So are we going or not?" Ian's unenthusiastic voice broke through. "If I have to put up with Natalie whining, I might as well get it over with."

Natalie glared at him. "Says the one who complained the whole way here."

Ian shrugged. "You didn't have to listen."

Natalie tried to find a retort, but failed. "Whatever." she muttered finally.

Once the siblings finished arguing, everyone headed downstairs to the gym. Luckily, Alice and Zoë had worn workout clothes. Hamilton stepped onto the mat. "Okay. Today, we're basically wrestling, but since you're new, no holds barred for you. First one to get their opponent's shoulders to the mat for more than 3 seconds wins."

Everyone except Alice and the Holt twins looked confused. "No holds barred? What's that?" Someone eventually asked.

Reagan stepped up. "It just means that there's no rules. There's no forbidden positions or holds."

Madison walked up. "Who wants to go first?" You'll be against...Reagan." she said. Everyone stepped back, and Zoë shoved Alice forward.

"Cool. Alice." Reagan said. Alice made plans to throttle Zoë after this, and shot her a death glare. The two girls stepped into the ring, and the dance began. They were ridiculously graceful, dodging attacks and even vaulting over each other at some points. They ended with Reagan making a fatal misstep, second-guessing herself, and Alice pounced, pinning her to the floor.

"1...2...3!" called out Hamilton, looking impressed that his sister was beaten. Both of the girls were breathing heavily. Alice reached to help Reagan up, and Reagan gratefully took her hand. "Good...good job." She panted out. Alice nodded. "You too."

"Since you won, you have to go against Hamilton." Madison smirked. Alice nodded, sizing up Hamilton. She grinned. "Sure."

They stepped into the ring, Alice undaunted by his mass. He charged at her, and she sidestepped away. "Scared?" Hamilton asked her, grinning. "Nope." She replied, popping the "p". He charged at her again, and she used his force to bring him down. "1...2...3!" She stood up, and Hamilton stood and shook his head.

"You're a powerful girl, you know that?" He said in amazement. She grinned. "I try."

Reagan looked really impressed. "You want to choose an opponent before we pair them up?" She asked. "Sure." Alice replied. "I'll go with...Madison."

Madison grimaced, but to her credit, didn't complain. " 'Kay." She said. They stepped into the ring. Madison carefully avoided Alice's attacks, and eventually brought her down. "1...2...3!" Hamilton counted out.

Madison helped the panting Alice up. "Thanks." Alice coughed. "How'd I beat you?" Madison asked.

"Easy." replied Alice. "You've been training against someone with grace and dexterity, and also against someone with brute force. You were probably the most prepared. Good job!"

Madison's face glowed from the compliment. "Thanks. I think we'll let you mentor with us for the Tomas activity."

"Oh, thank God. I'm tired!" Alice exclaimed. Madison grinned. "Come on."

With the Holts, Alice supervised the Tomas activity until the speaker came on. "Time for Janus!" Nellie announced.

"Thank Gideon." Everyone complained.

* * *

**Guys, I just realized something. This is gonna be a loong fanfic, seeing as I have six chapters and I'm on day two of five. And then there's going to be an epilogue. Ah! Oh well. **

**Thanks to: Guest, Tris Cahill 2000, xxrxuxsxtxyx, Microsized half-pint, demigod39cluesfan, Katniss Cahill, UltimateFangirl39, iheartamianplusnatan, Brofists and Books, The Gone Angel Gives Brofist, and Sofia for reviewing. Y'all are epic!**

**Responses: Okay, so no one likes coffee but Microsized half-pint, (Is that healthy? You're kinda young.) And Guest, and only three people wanted Irina's nails. Whatever..**

**Gone: You already know this, but I had a HUGE fangirl moment! iheartamianplusnatan was there. She thought I was dying.**

**Xxrxuxsxtxyx: I'm glad it makes you happy!**

**Sofia: You were my 75th reviewer! You want anything special in the story?**

**Questions!**

**1) What country are you from? (You don't have to answer.)**

**2) How old are you? (Again, you don't have to answer.)**

**3) Do you like my Branch day idea?**

**4) Fave season?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Love from,**

**AmianNatan4ever**


	8. Food Fights and Bad Artists

**I'm back! And I am soo tired. I was swimming, and my cousins were over. My older cousin threw me in the pool after I showered. Twice. He's an Ekat/Tomas and he says he's a Lucian too. But he's not...he couldn't sneak to save his life. And that's enough of Random Moments in Allison's Life! :)**

**Disclaimer time! Let's see...JONAH NATHANIEL WIZARD!**

**Jonah: Aaah! What? For the love of Jane, Allie. I thought you were my mom.**

**Me: *slightly miffed* I am NOT your mother. Can you do my disclaimer?**

**Jonah: Ehh, whatever. You did give me a relationship... I'm not just awkwardly there...Fine. AmianNatan4ever does not own the 39 Clues.**

**Me: Thanks!**

**Jonah: No prob, bro.**

**ANNOUNCEMENT: I have 84 reviews as of right now. *celebratory dance* But do you guys think you can get me to 100? *puppy dog eyes* PLEASE? It's only sixteen reviews, and I've been getting 10 per chapter. Just six more people, guys. Please? 99, 100, and even 101 reviewers (if I make it that far) get chapters dedicated to them. And get to plan the chappie with me. PLEASE GUYS!**

* * *

_In the Janus room_

Jonah and Phoenix stood at the head of the room. "Okay, guys." Jonah said. "Today, we're going to be focusing on art and music. We will be sidelining drama-"

"And writing!" Phoenix interjected with a smile aimed at Zoë. She nodded in appreciation.

Jonah continued on. "Because those take a long time. Anyway, music, come with me. Phoenix will take the art group." Unsurprisingly, many people went over to Phoenix, who, to be fair, had a cooler station. He had water balloons filled with paint, and you threw darts at them. He also had blank canvases on easels. **(A/N: Periwinkle101, I was gonna do it anyway, but there you go.) **And Jonah had a music room. Not much special about that, unless you were a musical Janus. But Amy dragged Ian over, and Dan followed amiably. And Surprisingly, Sinead and Ted followed. Amy sent them a questioning look.

Ted explained. "I have a heightened sense of hearing, even though I can see, and it made me appreciate music more.

Jonah smiled. "Yeah, dawg. Music's awesome."

Meanwhile at Phoenix's station, the Holts and Zoë were demonstrating their perfect aim, and Natalie had out her dart gun and was shooting the balloons with empty darts. Ned was using one of the canvases, and being a surprisingly good painter. And Alice? Well, she was also using a canvas, and was just trying not to get paint on her clothes and skin.

"Phoenix? I think I'm doing this wrong!" She called. Phoenix walked over. "Umm...I've seen worse?" He said. Alice smiled. "Phoenix, you're a sweet little guy, but you're no Lucian." He smiled. "Well, I tried. You're not an artistic Janus, are you?"

She groaned. "Nope. Is it that obvious? I'm a musical Janus. And I'm sure Zoë already gave you the writing-isn't-honored-enough spiel." She smiled.

Phoenix nodded. "Yep, I got that lecture. But why didn't you do music?" He asked, tilting his head inquisitively.

She wiped the paint off of her nose. "Well, I wanted to step out of my comfort zone. And look where it got me. Phoenix, can you save it?"

Phoenix studied the painting. "Yeah, I think so." He took her hand, and guided it with the paintbrush. "And, there you go! Your beach scene is saved." He turned around to find Jonah looking at him with murder in his eyes. **(A/N: ZOË VISION! Only iheartamianplusnatan will get it.) **"Drop. Her. Hand." he mouthed. Phoenix looked down; he was still holding her hand and the paintbrush. "Sorry, bro." He mouthed as he dropped her hand. Phoenix then moved onto help Ned, who had dropped an entire bottle of paint onto the floor.

Over in the music room, Dan had developed a fascination with the drums, and Ian was showing off with the piano. He was playing the Toccata and Fugue in D minor. (Or for you unmusical people, the haunted house song. It's a very complicated piece. And it's usually played on an organ.) Ted listened in awe to Ian's playing, and Amy and Sinead were singing. Amy had chosen a song that Ian would play the piano for, and Sinead was singing-what else?-Taylor Swift.

At the end of the Janus class, everyone showed off their forms of art. Alice showed her rescued beach scene, Ned showed off his painting, the Holts, Zoë, and Natalie showed their balloon-splatter-painting. Sinead sang White Horse, Dan didn't break anything with the drums, which was an accomplishment in itself. Ted played guitar, and Amy sang while Ian played the piano. Their song? You Lie, by the Band Perry.

**It ain't complicated**

**Well, I've grown to hate it**

**I never liked the taste of crow, but baby I ate it**

**They tried to warn me**

**Told me you were ornery**

**So don't bring me those big brown eyes and tell me that you're sorry**

**Well, you might as well throw gasoline on a fire**

**The way you lie**

**You lie like a priceless Persian rug on a rich man's floor**

**Oh yeah, you lie like a coon dog basking in the sunshine on my porch**

**Yeah, you lie like a penny in the parking lot of the grocery store**

**It just comes so dang natural to you,**

**The way you lie**

**Well, it's what you do, it's who you are**

Ian looked really sorry. For about two seconds. Then be reverted to his natural Kabra expression, but Alice and Zoë saw it, and made a note in the relationship part of their brains. Then they all went to lunch.

* * *

At lunch, Nellie had made a delicious French Onion soup. "Soup?" Ned asked. Nellie nodded. "Yeah, soup. Soup is good year round."

"Yeah!" contributed Dan.

"I agree with Nellie." added Madison.

"Mhmm." Zoë agreed. "Soup's awesome."

"Well, I like soup too." Natalie said.

"Well, then, that's that. If you don't like soup, make yourself a sandwich. But everyone else likes soup." Dan said.

Everyone busied themselves with their soup, until Dan "accidentally" dumped his last bits of soup on Natalie. She stood up, with an angry expression, and threw some bread and olive oil at him.

"Food fight!" cheered the Holts. Soon, everyone was throwing food like it was imperative to their survival. The Starlings had set up a catapult, and everyone else was launching food. When the cloud of flour cleared, no one's clothes were left untouched. "Maybe you guys should go shower." Nellie said. Everyone agreed, and walked upstairs, chattering happily all the way. Little did they know, she had recorded the whole thing, and intended to post it on YouTube.

* * *

_In the labs_

Everyone met the Starlings in the labs, after cleaning up. They all looked extremely happy, which was most likely a bad sign, for those who were not mechanically inclined.

* * *

**And I'm gonna leave off there. :) ****Are you guys having a good summer? Hope so!**

**Thanks so much to: Microsized half-pint, Guest, KatnissCahill, Periwinkle101, Guest(2), xxrxuxsxtxyx, demigod39cluesfan, Sofia, and Gnhlmbbcdmhf for reviewing.**

**Responses:**

**Guest: Thanks! I probably will use that idea, in Madrigal session. Thanks!**

**Periwinkle101: You sound so much like me, I'm scared. "Plus Jonah never gets anyone. He's just awkwardly there." That is a review of mine. From six months ago. And my best friend and I were talking about being socially challenged bookworms the day you reviewed. But sure! If you want an account, go for it. You don't have to write anything unless you want to. I didn't write anything the first...four months I had an account?**

**Guest(2): I don't think I can steal your identity by knowing your country...and besides, there's a graph that shows me what countries read my fanfic. And I totally get not wanting to say your age. A couple people would be mad at me if I said mine. :)**

**Demi: Seriously? I don't update? What happened to Wonderland? Five Kingdoms? Huh?**

**Sofia: Here, have some chocolate! *everyone gives you chocolate * and your review gave me an idea. So thanks!**

**Question Time!**

**1) What's your favorite kind of soup? Oh gosh. Um. Probably potato. German soup is awesome!**

**2) Do you have any annoying siblings? I have a younger brother. And he's evil.**

**3) Night owl or early bird? Oh, night owl. I used to be an early bird. Then i got a kindle. And internet access. It went downhill from there.**

**4) Do you think I can make it to 100? I think maybe.**

**Thanks guys!**

**Love from,**

**AmianNatan4ever**


	9. Poisons and Iron Man

**I'm back. And very sick. So I'm stuck in bed for two days. It SUCKS! Anyways, I did not reach my goal of one hundred, but maybe this chapter? Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to epicflamingninja, (who probably won't even read this because it's not her archive) for being an epic friend and helping me out last night when I was sick.**

**Disclaimer Time! Um, Ned and Ted!**

**Ned and Ted: Yeah?**

**Me: Can you do my disclaimer?**

**Ned: Sure. AmianNatan4ever does not-**

**Ted: -own the 39 Clues.**

**Me: *coughs weakly* Thanks.**

**Ned: Do you feel well Allison-**

**Ted: because you look like hell.**

**Me: Thaaanks guys. On with the story. *cough cough***

* * *

_In the labs_

The Starlings looked exceptionally excited, which scared the crap out of anyone who wasn't mechanically inclined. Basically, everyone but Zoë, Hamilton and Reagan.

"Okay." Sinead began and got the anxious Cahills' attention. "Today, you'll be building-

"-whatever you want! Well sort of." finished Ned.

"It has to do SOMETHING, have SOME purpose. But other than that, go wild!" completed Ted.

"Oh, and groups of three maximum. Ned, Ted and I will help if you need it.". said Sinead.

Everyone scrambled to be in a group. Natalie ended up working with Ian, and Dan went to go work with Zoë and Alice. Jonah, Phoenix, and Hamilton and were in a group together, and Madison, Reagan, and Amy were a group.

Dan, Alice, and Zoë were discussing, quite animatedly, how to build whatever it was they were building. Amy looked around the room, catching Ian's eyes and blushing. He was arguing with Natalie over whether they should make something with fashion, or something with poison. It ended up being both. **(A/N: Something I'd totally buy.)**

Jonah, Phoenix, and Hamilton were trying to build an iPod. Well, sort of. They were trying to modify the Nano to have external speakers and be indestructible. They rushed to the table of supplies, and found Alice and Zoë examining steel and Kevlar.

"What're you guys building?" asked Ham.

Alice looked to Zoë. "Can I tell him?" She asked. Zoë nodded. "Go ahead."

Alice looked at the three of them with a blinding smile. "We're recreating Iron Man's suit from the Avengers. Well, on a smaller scale, but still."

The boys faces were as such: O.O

"THAT'S AWESOME!" They all exploded.

"Thanks." Zoë responded. The two girls went back to examining the Kevlar and steel, and Jonah kept his eyes on Alice. Hamilton nudged him.

"So. You like the new girl, eh?" He muttered.

Jonah blushed. "Is it that obvious?" He muttered back.

Ham shrugged. "If you stopped staring, it'd be harder to tell."

Jonah nodded and made a note of that in the back of his head. Then he did a mental double-take. He never thought that he, the famous Jonah Wizard would be taking relationship advice from a Holt. Ehh. Love did strange things to you.

_Love? _said a voice in his head.

_Yeah. Love. _Jonah thought back.

_Is that what we're calling it now? I thought you decided it was just a crush. t_he voice said.

_Wait. Who the heck are you?_ Jonah asked.

_Your emotional conscience._ said the voice.

"Jonah?" Hamilton asked. "You want to come help us, or keep standing there confused and staring into space?"

Jonah laughed. "That's a hard one." He said, walking over to them.

They gathered their materials and walked back, and with the help of Ned, disassembled the iPod. "Here's where it gets hard." said Hamilton.

"That was easy?" questioned Phoenix.

Amy and Reagan watched the exchange with amusement. Madison snapped her fingers in front of them. "Hellooo? You really want to leave me alone with explosives?"

That snapped Amy and Reagan back VERY quickly. "Okay. Reagan, do you have the modified gun?" Amy asked. Reagan looked up from her work.

"It's almost done." She verified.

In a matter of hours, everyone was finished with their inventions. They went up to show the rest of the group. Natalie and Ian had a bracelet with a poisoned spike, and a fedora that could scan for poisons. Alice and Zoë put Dan in the Iron Man suit, which worked surprisingly well. They'd had to do the most work.

Jonah, Hamilton and Phoenix showed off their indestructible iPod, and Amy, Reagan, and Madison had a very practical invention. It was a gun that launched a grappling hook that, when it lodged itself into a wall, detonated some explosives, and the wall exploded.

"Cool!" said Dan.

They left the Ekat room and walked over to the poisons lab, where the Lucian classes would be held.

* * *

"Alright." said Ian. "Today, you'll be mixing poisons on your own."

"Mix anything in front of you. The labels are on the beakers. You can use these books, or just hope you're lucky." Natalie informed them.

Amy, Sinead, and Zoë went forward to get a book, and everyone else winged it.

Alice added some cobra venom to her concoction that bubbled and hissed.

"I feel like we're in Potions class at Hogwarts." She whispered to Amy and Zoë.

The two girls nodded and laughed. Just then, Ian swept by. "Eyes on the poisons."

All three girls shared a look and a grin. "Yep." said Amy. "Potions class."

True to form, Alice blew something up. "Every time. This happens every time, and yet we still let her near the poisons." Natalie moaned.

Alice blushed. "Hey, it was only a beaker this time!" She defended.

Reagan looked over. "I forgot to ask. How do you and Natalie know each other?"

Alice looked up. "I have a house next to the Kabra residence in London, and every summer I'd live there." she responded.

"Cool." said Madison.

They continued creating their poisons in peace until a loud crash was heard. Everyone's heads swiveled to Alice.

"Hey, woah. It wasn't me this time!" She said defensively.

"Love how she has to say this time." commented Zoë, who then received a sharp elbow to the stomach from Alice.

As it turns out, it was Ned. He dropped a beaker, and it shattered. Everyone went back to work, and soon enough, their poisons were done.

"Okay. I was GOING to test these on Dan, but Amy wouldn't let me." Ian pouted.

"So we're going to test them on fish!" said Natalie.

In the end, the only fishes that didn't die were Alice's, Amy's, and the Starlings'. They made paralyzing poisons.

"Alright guys, time for dinner!" Amy said.

All of the guys in the room except Ian yelled, "Dinner!" and ran out the door. The girls rolled their eyes. Guys will never change.

* * *

**The "Dinner!" effect is something I've noted with my whole family; it's really funny to watch. Anywho, (love that word!)**

**Mega super big thanks to: demigod39cluesfan, Microsized half-pint, 39cluesFan, KatnissCahill (check out her stories. They're great!) xxrxuxsxtxyx, Joshua C. Hill, Guest, Sofia, and Lurver-of-Fashion for reviewing. Y'all get...chocolate!**

**Responses:**

**xxrxuxsxtxyx: Glad it makes you happy!**

**Demi: No kiddie shows! Update, for the love of Gideon! Please?**

**Microsized half-pint: Yesss! Someone else knows the awesomeness of potato soup!**

**39cluesFan: You...you don't like soup? Whaa? And thanks so much. Your review made me very very happy. And which characters did you hate?**

**KatnissCahill: You...you don't like soup EITHER? Sadness. And I loved your new story!**

**Joshua C. Hill: Three things: A) You're comfortable with putting your whole name out here? *applause* B) Yeah, I am aware of that. I just listed MoA as PJO because some people here aren't PJO fans. Weird peeps... C) THANK YOU FOR ASKING ME A QUESTION! And to answer it, CAN I answer that? Aaah! I don't know. Both, equally.**

**Lurver: I shall keep being awesome. :)**

**Sofia: How'd it give me an idea? My brain is weird.**

**Guest: I am not in school. I am lazing around the house all day. Please, do yell at me to update! I need motivation.**

**Question Time!**

**1) What aspects of your branch do you show?**

**2) Favorite ice cream? **

**3) Do you like duck tape? I have mustache duck tape!**

**4) Can you check out my one shots, Gold Forever and Clarity?**

**Thanks for the support guys!**

**R&R! CC is welcomed, and flames accepted.**

**Love from, **

**AmianNatan4ever**


	10. Laser Tag and a Kiss?

**I'm back. And feeling better! And epicflamingninja is potentially sleeping over, so I'm happy! Guys, guess what. I MADE IT TO ONE HUNDRED! 39cluesFan was my 99th, and 100th reviewer, so you get a snapshot of my next chappie, and alikatcahill17 was my 101st reviewer, so you get a snapshot of the chappie after that! If you want it...**

**DISCLAIMER TIME! I'm going to bring in...ALISTAIR!**

**Alistair: Yes, child?**

**Me: *glares* I'm not a child.**

**Alistair: As you kids say, whatever. Did you need something?**

**Me: Actually, yes. Can you do my disclaimer?**

**Alistair: I'm trying to invent microwaveable tacos, but sure. AmianNatan4ever does not own the 39 Clues.**

**Me: Thanks Alistair!**

* * *

Dinner was..._eventful, _to say the least. They had gone out to dinner, at a fancy restaurant that also had a buffet, for the un-culinary people, like Natalie said. There had also been a teen section. With karaoke. Alice walked out with the rest of them, still fuming.

"I can't believe you made me sing!" She said, for the eighty-fifth time.

Zoë rolled her eyes, and brushed off the complaint like she'd been doing for the past half-hour. "Hey, you got a standing ovation. It was DAN here, who almost got us kicked out."

Dan smacked her on the shoulder. "If Nat hadn't surprised me, I wouldn't have dropped my plate on her dress. And then she wouldn't have felt the need to throw her food at me, because I ACCIDENTALLY dropped something on her."

Natalie pressed her dart gun to his temple. "Don't. Call. Me. Nat!" She said in a controlled voice. Dan, unfazed by the threat, complained to Amy. "See? She gets a weapon! And when she calls me Daniel, I just have to stand there and take it!"

Amy rolled her eyes. "Yes, Dan. She has a weapon. Because she knows how to use it!"

Ian smirked. "She's got you there." Amy blushed.

"Shut up, Cobra." Dan replied huffily, indicating that Ian was right.

They got in the car, and Nellie drove off, like a madwoman. Ian was thrown into Amy many times because of her driving. Not that he minded, but still!

"Can you go slower?" He asked.

Nellie looked back and grinned. "Did you say go faster? Okay!" And she sped up, cackling.

They got back to the Cahill mansion, just as the stars were coming out. Dan yawned getting out of the car.

"Woah there, kiddo." Nellie said. "Stay awake, 'kay? We still have the Madrigal activity."

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot." said Hamilton, who was keeping Madison and Reagan separated. They were fighting about... Something. He hadn't paid much attention.

They all walked into a plain white room with huge oak doors on the other side. The kids sat down, and waited for Nellie to show up. She burst through the doors behind them.

"Sorry guys. We had to move locations. Fiske WANTED to make y'all take a test on the "Most Peaceful Countries" of the world. But seeing as I'm the current in-house Madrigal adult, I have decided to veto THAT and make it laser tag!"

The kids cheered. "Wait, what's the catch?" called out Phoenix.

Nellie smiled. "Oh, of course. You'll be with your bonding partner, from yesterday."

**(A/N: Guest, that's for you!)**

There was some groaning, mostly from the Holt twins and Dan. "Do we have to?" He whined.

"Yep!" She replied cheerily.

They stood up, and walked through the huge oak doors. Inside was a giant laser tag arena. They all put on vests and grabbed the guns, and ran off. Hamilton grabbed Sinead's hand, and pulled her to a safe spot. Zoë saw that and grinned. Plan Hamead was going just fine.

Amy and Ian were very good at laser tag; almost as good as Alice and Jonah. Ian was a Lucian, after all. He could predict the shots, almost, with his superior planning skills.

Alice dodged a shot with her almost ninja-like relfexes, Jonah was right next to her, and she tripped, and they fell together, her on top of him. Their lips touched. Alice sprang backwards, and offered Jonah a hand to help him up. "Sorry!" she squeaked, her voice two octaves higher than normal.

"It's fine." Jonah said, blushing profusely. They both were. Alice whirled around, as if sensing a threat, and she was right. Zoë and Phoenix stood in the doorway. "You lovebirds enjoying yourselves?" Zoë asked in amusement.

"We saw the whole thing." Phoenix said, answering their unasked question.

Alice huffed. "You are evil! Well, I knew you were evil," she said, pointing at Zoë. "But you!" She said to Phoenix.

Jonah nodded. "He's evil when he wants something." He clarified.

She sighed. "Alright. What do you want?"

They smiled innocently. "Nothing!"

"This is for the blackmail file." Zoë said.

"I hate you!" Alice said.

Zoë rolled her eyes and smiled. "Mhmm." Then the buzzer rang. The game was over, and Natalie and Dan and Amy and Ian had tied for first.

The kids, tired, went upstairs, and fell asleep. Well, everyone except two. They lay awake replaying a scene from the game over and over again in their minds, and smiling.

* * *

**Oh, I just realized. I never said when this is! It is after Vespers Rising, and they have the CCC. That's important for the next chapter.**

**I'm sorry if this wasn't as good as my usual stuff! I stayed up till midnight so I could get it to you guys. And I'll try to have a dramatic chappie out tomorrow... And then I'm leaving for camp! No internet...for a week! **

**Thanks to: Microsized half-pint, xxrxuxsxtxyx, Demi (who was LAZY) Lurver-of-Fashion, KatnissCahill, 39cluesFan (who reviewed TWICE!) alikatcahill17, iheartamianplusnatan (who also reviewed twice!) And Guest for reviewing.**

**Responses:**

**xxrxuxsxtxyx: Ooh, that sounds really good!**

**Demi: I'm all better now. And yes, putting Dan in an Iron Man suit is dangerous. And I put in an Aliah kiss! He'll ask her out soon. I have a plan...**

**Lurver: I have gone on the website. I am apparently an Ekaterina, but I show aspects of all the branches. And so do my parents. So I'm a mixed child!**

**KatnissCahill: I'm glad you like my OCs! They're basically me and iheartamianplusnatan.**

**39cluesFan: You hated the Wizards? How? And you were my 100 review. Yay!**

**alikatcahill17: Was this soon enough? :) I'm always glad to find another Allison. Do people call you Allie too? I get allie-cat as well.**

**Zoë: Don't call me Al. And thanks! Glad you liked it. YOU. DONT. LIKE. SOUP?! How? Why? How? And you left your little fan-thing at my house. Just BTW.**

**Guest: I updated! And THANK YOU! Heheheheh...I HAVE SOUP! Your review made me smile; you sound like me and iheartamianplusnatan! (Zoë: Hi!)**

**Questions!**

**1) What's a good fanfic to read?**

**2) Do you like the Great Outdoors? Or are they not so great?**

**3) How did you find fanfiction?**

**4) Favorite dessert?**

**Okay, guys. I want to try something new. My friend gave me this idea: You send me questions, and I'll answer them to the best of my ability. So let's try it! Please?**

**Thanks guys!**

**R&R, CC is appreciated, and flames accepted.**

**Love from, **

**AmianNatan4ever**


	11. Vesper Attacks and Traitors?

**Hey guys! I know, I've been updating a lot. But think of this as a... Going away present. I'll be at camp for a week. With no internet. So I'm sorry! But yeah. No exciting news..**

**Disclaimer Time! I'm bringing in...my little brother!**

**Brother: (after jumping on me) What did you want sis?**

**Me: *wheeze* Can you do my disclaimer?**

**Brother: Uhh, sure. Whatever. Allison does not own the 39 Clues. Like that?**

**Me: Yeah. Now can you stop *oof* bouncing *ow* on *ouch* my back?**

**Brother: Sure, bye!**

**Me: Anyone want a brother? Readers?**

* * *

_Amy and Sinead's room_

Sinead woke up late, and hopped out of bed. They'd had a long day yesterday, but punctuality is a must for a Starling. That was one of the many things her parents had embedded in her brain before they practically abandoned them. She nudged Amy awake, and Amy sat up, bleary eyed. "What's going on?" She asked, yawning.

"We slept in! C'mon, let's go!" Sinead said. The two girls hurriedly threw on clothes, and ran downstairs to breakfast.

Everyone was already there. Alice was arguing with Natalie about the merits of wearing Gucci over Louis Vuitton; both girls were undeniably fashion-forward. Zoë was talking to Dan about the Avengers. Ian and Hamilton smiled when the girls came downstairs.

They all settled in and ate a delicious breakfast. After a relatively incident-free breakfast, (Reagan and Madison dumped water on the cuddling Sinead and Hamilton.) they all went into the grand hall to hear Nellie tell them their activity for today.

"Okay, kiddos! Your activity today is-" Just then, a high-pitched alarm went off. Nellie's face and voice darkened as she finished with a different ending than the one she'd had planned.

"-hunt the Vesper." She finished grimly.

The kids stood there in shock. Amy took charge. "Okay. Alice, Zoë. You are fighters; defend the house and keep an eye out for Dan. Ned, Ted, and Ian and the Wizards. Come with me to the CCC. We're going to try and hack the Vesper network. Holts, Sinead, and Natalie, search the house. Go!"

Alice and Zoë communicated through their eyes. "Wait, Amy! Zoë is a good hacker. Take her too. I can hold off any of the Vespers." Amy nodded.

The kids rushed off and began their duties. The Holts ran methodically through the house, Alice patrolled the house while keeping an eye on Dan, and Zoë and Ian hacked into the Vesper mainframe. Soon, Hamilton called everyone in. "One guy. We've got him. He's in the room off the dining room. Come in. Amy, stay in the CCC. Just in case."

They walked in, and nobody recognized him. Then Alice and Zoë walked in, chatting happily. The saw the guy, and gasped. Zoë's eyes flashed with hurt and then turned steely.

"Do you know him?" asked Sinead.

"Yes. That's Jay Hollingsworth. He's the new Vesper Six." Alice said.

"And my ex-boyfriend." added Zoë angrily. She looked at Alice, as if asking something. Alice gave an almost imperceptible nod. "Go for it, sis."

Zoë flew at Jay, attacking him with punches and kicks. "I *punch* can't believe *kick* you *kick to the ribs* had the NERVE *punch to the jaw* to come here! Especially being what you are!"

Jay looked up at her sadly, and sneered. "Well, isn't that rich, coming from YOU and her."

"What do you mean?" asked Jonah and Sinead.

"Oh, don't you know?" He said, then directed at Alice and Zoë, "You didn't tell them? Naughty, naughty."

Alice crossed her arms, and Zoë squared her jaw. "Amy knows. She supports us."

"But do you think they will?" He asked heatedly.

"For the love of Gideon, what are you talking about?" asked Reagan.

Jay spoke up. "These girls are Vespers. The best. They were slated for spots on the Council, as Vespers Five and Six, until they ran away."

Jonah shook his head. "I don't believe you."

Jay smirked. "Maybe you'll recognize their code names. I give you Vespers Rising Sun and Moonlight." He said, pointing first at Alice, then at Zoë.

There was a collective gasp throughout the room; those names were well known in black markets and throughout the Cahill world.

"Go on. Show them the tattoos." Jay goaded. Alice and Zoë looked at each other, and shrugged. They moved their tank tops to the side at their backs, and sure enough, on Alice's right shoulder blade, there was a tattoo of a rising sun, and on Zoë's there was a tattoo of a moon.

"You're...you're killers." Phoenix choked out.

Alice and Zoë shook their heads. "No. Let me explain." Alice pleaded.

"I thought you were Cahills!" Hamilton said. The Cahills closed in on the two girls, forming a circle around them. "We ARE! Let. Us. Explain!" Zoë said.

Just then, Amy walked in with a paper in her hand. "What. Is. Going. On?" She asked.

* * *

**Hehehehehe...PLOT TWIST AND CLIFFIE! AND I'M LEAVING FOR A WEEK! I'm truly evil... You have no idea how long I've been planning that. :) **

**Thanks to(even though you're all going to hate me): UltimateFangirl39, 39cluesFan, Joshua C. Hill, Guest, KatnissCahill, Guest(2), xxrxuxsxtxyx, Your Fan, Guest, ChicaKabraXOXO, alikatcahill17, demigod39cluesfan, and Sofia for reviewing.**

**I just realized...10 was the first chapter Microsized half-pint didn't review. Sadness.**

**Okay. Sorry if you hate me. Y'all were all very nice, and sent in questions! I shall now answer them.**

**From 39cluesFan: Do you like Evanescence? Meh. Yeah. I like ALL music, except Justine Beaver and I don't like 1D too much. (Now some of you hate me even more.)**

**Favorite color? Blue. Any form of it.**

**Favorite series? DON'T ASK THAT! Books. I have too many to name. Off the top of my head: Harry Potter, PJO, Maximum Ride, Artemis Fowl, The Hunger Games trilogy, 39 Clues, the Divergent trilogy, the Goddess Test series, the Selection trilogy, and many many more.**

**From Guest: Will you update soon?! (Wait a second...by the time you answer you WILL have updated...oops :P) I updated!  
Which Cahill branch would you like to be in? Look at Alice. That is me, basically. Just not my age.  
What's your favourite school subject? Um, Math. Or English. Just not PE. I'm not very athletic. I'm a dancer.  
Do you LOVE laser tag or do you LOVE laser tag? (You don't need to answer that one-please excuse my eager fangirl moment!). Well, I'm answering it anyway. I LOVE LASER TAG! My birthday party was actually at a laser tag place...no I'm not too old to have a party!**

**From ChicaKabraXOXO, always nice to find another relative of the Kabras! Vikram or Isabel's side? I'm Vikram's.**

** So Zoë is based off of your friend, and you are based off of Alice? Yep.  
Why do you have to be so awesome? *shrugs* It's natural.**

**WHY AREN'T YOU UPDATING?! I AM!**

**And I will insert that sentence into my next chappie. I couldn't fit it in here, however, it'll work nicely next chappie.**

******From UltimateFangirl39: Is Alice you? Well, I've said this before, but yes. She is based off of me, and Zoë is iheartamianplusnatan.**

**And since some people didn't understand, the great outdoors is outside.**

**Lastly, from KatnissCahill: Do you like swimming? Yes. I have a pool in my backyard. (Be jealous, peeps!)**

**Your Fan: Thank you. I often don't check over my work, but I am a grammar and spelling freak.**

**Guest: That's what happened to me! Except I was googling Ian Kabra and Amy Cahill's names together. And that led me here!**

**Demi: Why yes. I have reviewed everything. Just wanted to make sure I didn't miss anything!**

** Thanks guys! Please don't kill me..**

**R&R! Keep sending questions!**

**Love from,**

**AmianNatan4ever**


	12. Explanations and Horses

**Heh...*slowly crawls out of corner* *sheepish smile* Hi guys! Heheh...DON'T KILL ME! Aaah! *dodges all kinds of flowerpots * Okay, okay. I'm sorry. And whoever rigged my closet to shower me with flowerpots when I opened the door, I am both impressed and hating you. And let's see... A BUNCH OF PEOPLE THREW FLOWERPOTS AT ME! I'm proud to say demigod39cluesfan and I started that. Anyway...**

**Disclaimer Time: I'm tired, so no one came in. I don't own the 39 Clues. Surprise, surprise.**

* * *

_Previously: __"You're...you're killers." Phoenix choked out._

_Alice and Zoë shook their heads. "No. Let me explain." Alice pleaded._

_"I thought you were Cahills!" Hamilton said. The Cahills closed in on the two girls, forming a circle around them. "We ARE! Let. Us. Explain!" Zoë said._

_Just then, Amy walked in with a paper in her hand. "What. Is. Going. On?" She asked_.

"They're VESPERS!" Everyone shrieked. Amy sighed.

"Sit down, and let them explain. It's a long story." She said.

"A _shocking _one, too." smirked Jay. Zoë's eyes flashed, and she broke down, sobbing. Alice hugged her sobbing best friend, and stroked her back.

"You KNOW not to say that word around her." She hissed at Jay.

"What word? Too? One?" asked Dan. Alice shook her head and covered Zoë's ears. "Shocking." She said quietly. "But that's the middle of the story. Let's start at the beginning." She said.

Zoë calmed down, and the two girls began their story. "Ham. To answer you, we have to go way back. We ARE Cahills." Zoë said.

"Yes. Our parents were best friends, all through life. Mostly because everyone hated them." Alice said.

"Why?" asked Dan.

"Well, you know how all of the branches pre-gauntlet weren't exactly accepting and polite, even to the Madrigals?" Zoë said.

"Yeah...but what does that have to do with anything?" Hamilton asked.

"Well, our parents were abnormalities. They were shunned from all branches. Think about it. No one wanted a buff guy who could sing, or an inventor that poisoned; they were too liable. And then we were born." Alice answered.

"Our parents had been turned out of the Cahills, and they wanted to make a difference in the world. Their only option left was the Vespers. And the Vespers offered to protect us, so that sealed the deal." Zoë said.

"Since your parents cared soo much." Jay said, rolling his eyes. The girls' eyes flashed, and they turned towards him.

"They did. You KNOW that, Jay." Zoë said, her hand on Alice's shoulder to hold her back.

"Why would they want to protect YOU?" asked Sinead, cold disbelief in her voice. "More importantly, why didn't we know you existed except by codenames?"

Alice and Zoë sighed. "They wanted to protect us from the branches, so that no one would use us. We're basically superhuman. I'm a fighter, creative, ruthless, and ingenious. Zoë is the same."

"Except for singing!" Zoë chimed in.

Alice chuckled. "Well, yeah. Zoë can't sing. And you didn't know of us, because we were the secret weapon. Can you imagine what some organizations would've done to get their hands on us? Superhuman, and trained assassins, having been trained since age two to feel no emotion. Perfect combo."

"And Phoenix...you're not entirely wrong." Zoë said.

"Wait. When you first kill someone?" asked Dan, curious.

The girls racked their brains. "Was it the one in Istanbul? Or was it that girl at Neuschwanstein? Oh, no. That guy in Rome." They thought out loud.

Jonah looked choked. "That murder in Neuschwanstein? That was you two?"

Alice and Zoë looked uncomfortable. "Umm, yeah. But our first murder mission was this guy in Rome. I was...six, and she was seven. Right?" Alice asked Zoë.

Zoë nodded. "Yeah...I think that's right."

Everyone was flabbergasted. "You were six and seven?" They asked as one. Well, except Ted. "Wait, I thought you two were the same age."

They grinned. "We are, well, close enough. She's seven months younger than me." Zoë said.

"And she never forgets to rub it in." said Alice, rolling her eyes.

Jonah was still stuck on something. "How did you get into Neuschwanstein? That's a Janus stronghold."

The two girls shifted uncomfortably. "We're sort of...licensed out. Didn't you ever wonder how someone who argued with Cora dropped dead? That was probably us." Zoë said.

"You said Mom helped you with your voice." Jonah said accusingly.

"She does." Alice said. "She also stops by to make sure we know the consequences of failure."

"Which are?" Ned asked.

"Death." Zoë replied simply.

"But why are you here, and not still being killers with the Vespers?" Dan asked.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Well, we were getting to that, but we got interrupted."

"Sorry." Everyone mumbled sheepishly. Zoë and Alice continued with the story.

"Around the time we were fourteen, it occurred to us that maybe there was a different way of life. We didn't have to kill people and be HER puppets."

"Her meaning Cora?" asked Madison. Alice shook her head. "Nope. Cora was just an employer."

"Keep in mind that we were raised in a Vesper stronghold. There was no other way to us. It was just HER way."

"Darn those cute little balloons with the puppies stamped across the sky!" Dan said. Everyone stared at him.

"What?" He asked. "It was getting too serious, and that was the first random thing that popped into my head."

Zoë, Alice, and Amy simultaneously rolled their eyes and sighed. "Okay, then." said Alice. "And we decided to rebel. To not just murder the people. We'd disable them, and leave a warning. But SHE didn't like that."

"We were thrown into a Vesper prison, and trust me; you don't want to be there." Zoë continued.

Alice nodded. "We were tortured for our mercy. I was strapped to a table and hit with a barbed, thin steel whip with poison on it, and then fed a healing serum so they could do it again." Alice said grimly. She motioned for Zoë to cover her ears. "Zoë can't hear the word shocking anymore, because they threw her into a tank of water and electro-shocked her." She nodded and Zoë uncovered her ears.

"That's what this picture is from." Amy said. "Zoë hacked the Vesper mainframe. They're sending out messages, telling people they're here, and that they'll fight with the Cahills." She passed the paper around. Sure enough, that was what it said, and it showed the girl's mug shots, and they were glaring at the camera with cold defiance.

"It isn't hacking if you know the password." Zoë murmured to Alice, and they chuckled.

"We refused to stop, and eventually, they just left us in cells. We planned to escape, and escape we did. The only place we could come was Attleboro, and we knew Amy would listen. We've been here for two years. And then HE came and ruined EVERYTHING!" said Alice, pointing at Jay.

"He ratted us out, about our plan the day we escaped. He knew we'd come here; he just didn't say that to HER. And now he's led her to us." Zoë said.

"You keep saying HER. Who's that?" asked a confused Natalie.

"Oh, don't you know?" asked Alice, Jay, and Zoë as one. "Your mother."

"Of course. Her maiden name- how could I not see it?" Ian muttered. In the uproar that followed, Jonah slipped out. Distracted, Alice walked to the window, and noticed a barn and a storm brewing outside. "Ooh, do you have horses?"

"Um, yes. Two. Jade is mine, she's light gray, and there's a black stallion named Nighttime Attacks that's Dan's. He came up with the name, but we call him Night for short." Amy explained.

"Cool! I'll go see them!" Alice said and bounced out the door.

"Wait, Jonah might be..." Amy tried to warn her, but she'd already left. Amy turned to Zoë. "A sixteen year old assassin, and she still gets excited over horses?"

Zoë smiled. "Yep. She LOVES them. It's the only immaturity she shows."

After all the excitement, everyone drifted out of the room. Ian spoke to Amy. "Amy? Could...could I talk to you quickly?" He said.

Amy was confused, but smiled. "Sure."

Zoë sensed that Ian wanted her gone, and came up to Jay, and said, "C'mon, traitor boy. Let's go." and dragged Jay out of the room. Ian turned to Amy.

"Look, Amy. I'm...I'm really sorry about Korea, and South Africa, and Australia. I was a cocky jerk, and I'm sorry." He said quietly.

Amy was stunned. Was that a legitimate apology coming from Ian Kabra? She stepped closer. Time to do what Sinead had told her; listen to her heart and act on impulse.

"Well, yes. You WERE a cocky jerk." She said. Ian looked crushed. She stepped even closer. "But you were MY cocky jerk." She said softly, and then she kissed him.

Ian's brain exploded. His only thought was: She's kissing me. She's kissing me. YESSSS!

Amy pulled back, much too soon for his liking. "So is my apology accepted?" Ian asked with a smile. Amy merely rolled her eyes and kissed him again. Just then, they heard a loud "EWWWWWW!"

They turned to see Dan, standing in the doorway. "I left my phone in here. Ew! And Cobra, if you hurt her, I kill you." With that statement, he walked out. Amy smiled. "That's Dan's version of saying I approve."

"Good." said Ian, and the two smiling Cahills walked out the door, hands entwined.

* * *

_In the barn_

Alice walked into the barn, and walked straight to Amy's horse, Jade. She was beautiful, a white horse with grey spots. Little did she know that Jonah was in the next stall, with Night. She crooned to the horse, "At least you trust me."

She curry combed and brushed Jade, and then she heard a high-pitched whinny from Night, and remembered the storm. He was probably a little spooked by it, so she went to check on him. In the next stall, was not just Night, but Jonah, too! She quickly surveyed the situation; Night was severely spooked from the storm and was going to panic quickly.

"Jonah." She said softly. "Step away from the horse. No sudden movements, and keep quiet."

He started a little bit at the sound of her voice. Instead of doing as she asked, he whipped out a gun. "Why should I trust YOU, Vesperess? You are a liar. Come closer and I shoot. And to think, I loved you!" That last part just slipped out, and he saw her eyes widen, and she blushed.

"I'm not threatening you. That horse is spooked. It'll attack. Get out of there." She said.

"No." Jonah replied simply.

Just then, the horse reared and whinnied. Alice leapt into action. She landed a spinning kick to Jonah's chest, sending him flying across the barn, away from harm. When she did that, the gun went off, but she ignored it. She yanked the stall door closed, and tried to calm the horse. It kicked her in the shoulder, dislocating it. Alice kept on going. Using a knife stashed in her boot, she cut two slits in her long, tight red dress, all the way to her hips, revealing slim biker shorts. She jumped on the horse's back after throwing on a thin blanket, and held his harness tight until he calmed down. She then exited the stall, and examined herself.

The bullet had grazed her good shoulder, and then she reached behind her and popped the other shoulder back into place.

"That's gotta be the most painful thing I ever witnessed." Jonah said.

"That is NOTHING compared to what Isabel Kabra has done." She said coldly.

Jonah looked at her cut dress, and gave her a questioning look.

"What? Oh, the shorts. Never really been a fan of dresses." Alice said, answering his unasked question. She then walked up to him and slapped him.

"That's for thinking I was a traitor." She told him. Then she kissed him. "And that...was for loving me anyway." She said softly, and walked out the door. He watched her go. His only thought: SHE KISSED ME AAAAH! YAYAY!

* * *

**There you go! I made an Amian and Aliah kiss to atone for that awful cliffie/plot twist. Y'ALL CAN STOP TRYING TO KILL ME NOW! And whoever is reviewer 150, you ALSO get a snapshot of my story. After alikatcahill17.**

**Thanks to: ATrueHufflepuff13, Lurver-of-Fashion, Sofia, THGFAN101, UltimateFangirl39, iheartamianplusnatan, Guest, (who reviewed twice!) KatnissCahill, 39cluesFan, xxrxuxsxtxyx, and demigod39cluesfan for reviewing. Now. Answers!**

**From Guest: 1) Have you written any fanfics for other books? If you have, which books and if you haven't, will you?  
2) If you could have a magical power (eg flying) what would it be?  
3) If you played Quidditch, which player would you want to be?  
4) If you were a demigod, who would you want to be your godly parent?**

**1. Yes, I have a PJO story, but it is currently on hiatus so I can concentrate on this story.**

**2. The ability to shapeshift.**

**3. Seeker. I like going fast. I practically grew up on rollercoasters.**

**4) Athena. Or Poseidon. Or Hermes.**

**From KatnissCahill: 1) what's your favorite song?  
2) what's your favorite 39 clues character?  
3) do you have annoying classmates?**

**1. I'm part Janus, like Alice, and I LOVE music, so it changes hourly. Right this second, it is Inner Ninja by Classified ft. David Myles.**

**2. ALL OF THEM! Except Bae. That guy scares me.**

**3. Yes. They're idiots!**

**Responses to reviews:**

**From Guest: You sound exactly like me. My BFFL, iheartamianplusnatan thought I was reviewing on my own story. And the PE thing? I can't play anything with the word ball in the , soccer is hard, and golf doesn't interest me. So I play tennis! And the books? That...that is my childhood. To use a quote from a picture I saw, "Seven years with Harry have taught me more about love and life than twelve years of Muggle schooling ever will."**

**39cluesFan: Nope, not rich. We got really lucky. The government was about to take the house if the family (who was divorcing) didn't sell in a month. So we got a nice house!**

**Demi: He he...sorry. I couldn't resist! That's payback for your whole story Memory Problems, though. No more cliffies that big.**

**xxrxuxsxtxyx: Sorry. And Natalie's flowerpot? Really? It turned my skin bright red. I told my mom I got sunburn from camp. You're SO lucky I had the antidote.**

**KatnissCahill: Yeah, pools are awesome.**

**Lurver: Thanks for being the only one who responded about my brother. PLEASE TAKE HIM!**

**Thanks guys, keep sending awesome questions!**

**R&R, CC is appreciated, and flames accepted.**

**Love from, **

**AmianNatan4ever**


	13. Parties and Sugar Rushes

**Hey, guys! Guess what. I MADE IT TO 150 REVIEWS! And the 150th reviewer? Ironically enough, iheartamianplusnatan. Yay! Sorry this wasn't up sooner. I had to post my one shot for Paris, and then I had to help Josh with something, and then I was talking to Gone, and it was a loong two nights. Sorry! **

**Disclaimer time! I brought in...Gone!**

**Gone: Yeah, Allison?**

**Me: Can you do the disclaimer?**

**Gone: Sure. As long as you don't bring up...never mind.**

**Me: Oh you mean J- not gonna say it.**

**Gone: Good. Allison doesn't own the 39 Clues.**

**Me: Thanks!**

* * *

_The next day, in Alice and Zoë's Room_

The two girls awoke on their second-to-last day of the reunion to shouts, laughter, and screams. Alice looked at Zoë.

"Do you think-" asked Zoë.

Alice nodded. "I think they're here."

The two girls quickly grabbed their clothes for the day and ran downstairs, ready to fight with the Cahills. They expected to see their families, most likely trying to kill people they cared about. What they saw was even MORE disturbing; everyone was on a sugar rush. **(A/N: Sofia, this is the idea your request gave me! You asked for everyone to give you chocolate, and I thought of everyone on a sugar rush!)**

Jonah was singing, Phoenix was playing guitar (badly), Sinead was chasing her brothers with some invention, Hamilton was wandering around, yelling about... Jello? Madison was watching Dan wrestle with Reagan, and yelling out random quotes from The Avengers. **  
**

Ian was trying to find Saladin, to "skin the little demon!" And Amy and Natalie just stood there with horrified expressions. Alice and Zoë jumped down from the balcony, landing with grace. "What's up with them?" Alice asked.

Amy started, and then answered, "Sugar rush."

"Anything we can do to stop it?" Zoë asked.

Natalie sighed. "Nope. We can just set up a camera, and wait for it to wear off."

"Wait, why the camera?" asked Amy.

"Blackmail, my dear Madrigal." The other three girls replied in unison, and then they all burst into giggles.

"Oh, speaking of blackmail. There's a friend coming in town on Friday, and I was wondering if she could stay for the last day of the reunion, since we go back home on Saturday." Alice said. "Demi." She clarified to Zoë.

Amy shifted. "Is she.. Is she like you guys?" She asked apprehensively.

Zoë shook her head. "Nope, she's not a Vesper. She's a Tomas. Right now, she's a counselor at a summer camp for ADHD and dyslexic kids." She said, sharing a grin with Alice.

"Okay. Wait, have I met her?" Amy asked. Alice thought for a moment, and then said, "Yeah. When we were first meeting you, she was there with us, for moral support. Then she had to go back to New York for the summer camp."

Amy smiled. "She sounds nice; she can come."

"Yes!" Alice and Zoë said, and high fived each other.

* * *

_One and a half hours later..._

All of the kids that had been on the sugar rush woke up in their beds. Amy, Alice, Zoë, and Natalie could not deny that the video was HILARIOUS.

"My favorite part," Zoë laughed. "was Ian trying to kill Dan with some pasta and a lampshade."

Alice giggled. "Yeah, that was great. My favorite part was Sinead kissing Hamilton, and her brothers having enough consciousness to get pictures."

All of the people in question shifted uncomfortably. Just then, Nellie came down the stairs, yawning. "Sorry I woke up late, guys." She yawned out.

"It's fine." said Phoenix. "What are we doing today?"

Nellie smiled. "That's the best part. You decide."

Dan was all for more ninja lessons, but Natalie and Amy said no immediately. After about fifteen minutes of debate, Phoenix spoke up.

"What about a dance? With fancy clothes, and all that." He said.

Natalie's eyes lit up at the idea of a proper party. "Oh, please PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE?" She, Alice, and Phoenix pleaded together. Amy looked over at Dan, and they eye-communicated, and then she turned to the three begging teenagers.

"Fine." Amy said with a smile. Then she began delegating. "Alright. Holts, you can do the heavy lifting." The three teen bodybuilders cheered. "Natalie and Alice, I'm putting you on clothing, hair, and makeup for the girls. Zoë, you'll translate." The girls nodded and rushed upstairs. "Sinead. You, Ned, and Ted can design a music system for Jonah to work with, right?" "Of course." The genius triplets clarified.

"Good." said Amy. "Ian," she said with a blush. "You are covering hair and clothing for the guys." "Phoenix. Stay down here, and use your artistic talent to make any room look awesome. The Holts will help, by lifting the heavy things." Amy said. "Jonah, you'll help the Starlings with the music machine." "And Dan... Just don't break anything please." She joked.

"Be in your common rooms by 2 o'clock, so you have time to be dressed and presentable." Amy reminded. Everyone rushed off to their respective jobs. "Nice job, kiddo." Nellie said.

Amy smiled. "Thanks. I think I'm finally getting the hang of this whole leadership thing."

Sooner than expected, two o'clock rolled around. Everyone went up the stairs, a grim look on their face. "Good luck." Dan said to Amy.

She nodded; "I'm going to need it."

The girls walked upstairs, and were confronted immediately by Natalie, Zoë, and Alice.

"C'mon! So much to do, so little time!" Natalie and Alice said enthusiastically. Zoë sat herself on the couch, next to the other girls. Half of the common room had been transformed into a salon; the other half was clothing and accessories.

Sinead looked at Zoë. "Wait, what was the point of your job? Translator?"

Zoë rolled her eyes. "I'm the only one who can understand their fashion-speak. I'll be translating it into regular people language."

"Oh, thank Thomas!" Madison said.

"Sinead! We're starting with you." Alice called. The Ekaterina walked over, and stood in front of the two fashionistas. They scrutinized her, and then the chatter began. "Well, there was that golden Gucci gown in the spring collection." began Natalie.

"Yes, but she doesn't need anything to frou-frou. We need to emphasize the high cheekbones and the fine bone structure." said Alice. "But yes. Gold is her color. Maybe that Louis Vuitton dress?"

Sinead cast a desperate glance at Zoë, and Zoë smiled. "There was a gold dress from Gucci that Natalie liked on you, but Alice said no. She wants to emphasize your face and not go too frilly; you're practical. They want you to wear gold. It looks good on you." Zoë translated.

"Thanks." Sinead said gratefully.

As Alice surveyed the dresses, her gaze landed on the two Holts. She noted their sweaty, red faces. "You two. Shower. Now. Madison, use this shampoo, and then this conditioner. Reagan, use these." Alice commanded, handing them the correct products for their hair.

They obediently went to go shower, leaving Amy to watch helplessly as Sinead fidgeted, waiting for them to pick out a dress. Alice scanned the racks, and eventually happened on a beautiful gold dress. She scanned Sinead once more. "Yeah, this should be your size. Go try it on." Alice said, pushing Sinead towards her room to change.

"What should we do with her hair?" asked Natalie, pointing to Amy.

"I was thinking loose curls with a green headband." Alice responded. Zoë nodded in agreement.

Natalie nodded. "That'll look good. Sinead's hair should be a French braid with a interwoven gold ribbon. Are we doing nails?"

"Oh, that'll look perfect. Yeah, we should do nails." said Zoë. Just then, Sinead came out in her dress. "How do I look?" She asked.

"Wow. Sinead, you look.." Amy started.

"Awesome." finished Zoë with a grin. They quickly got Sinead into a makeup station. Zoë painted her nails with gold sparkles, Alice wove her hair into a perfect braid, and Natalie did her makeup.

Right when they had finished, Madison and Reagan came out of their rooms with clean clothes on, and their hair still wet. "Woah, Sinead, you look great!" said Madison. Reagan nodded and smiled. "Hamilton's face when he sees you will be priceless. I expect it to look like this: O.O"

All of the girls laughed. Natalie looked at the twins. "I'll take Madison. You take Reagan." She said definitively.

Alice smiled. "I was about to say the same thing, but flipped. C'mon, Reags."

* * *

**Hey guys! Guestie, this was late. I'm sorry. I blame forums. If you want to know what their dresses look like, the links will be on my profile. Eventually.**

**Thanks for getting me past 150! I'll have 175 soon. Like the first reviewer. Thanks so much!**

**Thanks to: Sunnycanary, Guestie, Microsized half-pint, KatnissCahill, 39cluesFan, UltimateFangirl39, Jac-ChanTomahawkChop, Lurver-of-Fashion, Sofia, Jyrdon, demigod39cluesfan, alikatcahill17, iheartamianplusnatan, and xxrxuxsxtxyx for reviewing! Y'all rock!**

**Thanks to a lot of people for sending me questions!**

**From Guestie(oh yeah. That's your new name. :)): 1) What's your favourite animal?  
2) What's your favourite eye colour?  
3) What's your favourite month?  
4) What's your favourite food?**

**1) As a friend of mine from camp would say: Humans!**

**2) Slightly biased here, but blue.**

**3) Um... October. It's comprised of making Halloween costumes and trick-or-treating and eating. NO JUDGING I'M STILL FAIRLY SMALL!**

**4) Food.**

**From Sunnycanary: Q. What's your fav cake flavour?  
Q. Chocolate or lollipops?  
Q. Ice cream or ice blocks/Popsicles/whatever you call them?**

**A. Oh, God. Cake.**

**A. Uh...chocolate, I guess.**

**A. STOP ASKING ME FOOD RELATED QUESTIONS, Y'ALL! I LOVE FOOD! And ice cream. I grew up with my grandfather owning a Dairy Queen. I've eaten so much ice cream I don't get head freezes anymore.**

**From KatnissCahill: 1) what are your hobbies?  
2) do you like dresses?  
3) do you know how to cook?**

**1. Talking, Tennis, Singing, Sewing, Travel, Writing, Reading, Academic Team. Lots more stuff that can't fit.**

**2. No. As Alice said, "Never really been a fan of dresses." I'll wear one for a special occasion, though. When I'm forced to.**

**3. Yes. I love food. Food. I want food...**

**From Sofia: Q. Do you still hate Isabel after what she did? (I wrote died as a mistake :'( )  
Q. What made you think of this story?  
Q. Will you have chocolate and brownies with me?**

**A. Um, no. Read my one shot Isabel's New Heart, and I think you'll understand how I feel about her more. :)**

**A. Just a random idea. I love the Cahill Reunion fics, and there's so MANY of them, so that's the name.**

**A. You...are you offering me sugar? Yes! Yes I dooo! Demi and Zoë: No no don't give her sugar! Me: Shut up guys.**

**And from Lurver: 1)How did you think of such a great plot?  
2) What's your fave color? (I ask everyone that)**

**3) What are your top 3 career choices?**

**4) What are favorite 3 books? (I need something to read! I haven't got anything other than CHERUB which is alright, but I need something to last me through the summer!)**

**1. I kind of don't. I will have a small idea, absolutely no idea how to incorporate it, but I really want it in there and the story moulds itself around it. Like the first five chapters? That was all based on 2 things: I wanted Jonah to find Alice singing, and I knew the girls Cahill heritage. That was it. I didn't even know they were Vespers!**

**2. Blue. Any form of it.**

**3. Oh, dear Lord. Recon for the FBI, singing, and... writing, I guess.**

**4. Styx! I have to pick three? *sobs* Don't ask me that! Now I'm just giving you a list of the books I love: Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Maximum Ride, Hunger Games, The Goddess Test trilogy, The Selection trilogy, Artemis Fowl, Kingdom Keepers (if you're a Disney World aficionado), Beautiful Creatures (the movie sucked. The books are fabulous) the Divergent Trilogy. That's all I can fit in this list.**

**Now, Responses to Reviews!**

**Sunnycanary: Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked it.**

**Guestie: I'm sorry! It's Thursday! I'll miss you!**

**Microsized half-pint: You didn't review my last two chapters, and it was sad. :( But you're back! :) Glad you liked it!**

**KatnissCahill: Yep! Thanks!**

**39ckuesFan: Thanks!**

**UltimateFangirl39: Why yes... Jake is evil. You might like my one shot for the Jealous, Much? Contest. It's an Amian and Jake's the bad guy!**

**Jac-ChanTomahawkChop: Di immortales your name is long. Do you have a nickname yet? If not: You are now Tomahawk. And don't worry, I won't be abandoning this story anytime soon.**

**Lurver: Dangit, I missed it. Oh well. Have fun in NYC!**

**Sofia: Yes. Yes it was. ;)**

**Jyrdon: Question. Was your name supposed to be Jordon, or do you just have a cool name? And cool!**

**Demi: You'll be coming on the next day! Yay! Thanks for not killing me too much.**

**Xxrxuxsxtxyx: Hah, she called your bluff. Thanks!**

**Longest.. A/N... Ever!**

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! Keep sending questions!**

**R&R, CC is appreciated, and flames accepted.**

**Love from,**

**AmianNatan4ever**


	14. Dresses and Dancing

**Hey guys. I know it's been a long time since I've updated, and I'm sorry. I COMPLETELY blame forums. And guess what. I'm most likely going to reach 200 reviews! Two. Hundred. OH. MY. LORD. I never thought I'd get that far - my goal was more than fifty by the end of the story. THANKS GUYS!**

**This chapter is dedicated to anyone who's been a victim of self-harm. If you are one of these people, you should know this: You are beautiful, and special. And if you kill yourselves, I will track you down, go to your funeral, and cry. (and probably unintentionally freak your family out.) And then I'm gonna yell at you, because you went and killed yourself, and you were going to be an author, or a singer, or something, and bring so much joy to the world. **

**On that note, disclaimer time!**

**Zoë: Allison, you okay? You're actually showing like...normal emotions. You're not just being like I-am-Allison-I-have-no-emotions-suck-it-up like normal.**

**Me: *sniffles* I'm... I'm okay. Just stuff like that makes ME sad. I'll be fine. Can you do my disclaimer?**

**Zoë: Sure. AmianNatan4ever does not own the 39 Clues.**

**Me: Thanks. *sobs* It's so SAD!**

**Zoë: Crap crap crap she's upset what do I do? Uhh, it'll be okay Allison. *whispers to readers* Reviews make her happy! She normally shows no emotions and she's crying. Review!**

* * *

_In the Girls Common Room_

Natalie lead Madison to the rack of dresses. "What shade of purple?" She asked.

Madison glared. "Why would I want purple?" She asked.

Natalie rolled her eyes. "You only WEAR purple." She pointed out. "I'll ask again. What shade of purple?"

Madison shrugged. "Personally, a dark purple, but you're the reigning fashion queen." She said, rolling her eyes.

Natalie tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Well, there was that dress... Dark purple it is!" She proclaimed, and started rifling through the dresses. She pulled one out, a gorgeous deep purple, with spaghetti straps and and hemline above the knee.

Madison sighed in relief. "It's not frilly, or sparkly. Thank Tomas." Then she looked at Natalie. "Thanks, Natalie." She said awkwardly.

Natalie smiled. "Go try it on." She pushed Madison into her room.

Two minutes later, Madison and Reagan came out, in their purple dresses. "I love it!" They said in unison.

Reagan had a light purple dress with a few ruffles, but it wasn't too girly. "Oh, that's awesome." Sinead said." Alice nodded in agreement. They set to work on the twin girl's hair and makeup, after convincing them that it wouldn't be too much.

"Yo, Alice." Zoë called, without looking up from Reagan's lavended nails. Natalie cringed at the commonplace language.

"Mhmm?" Alice responded, mouth full of hairpins as she curled Madison's hair.

"You have my dress, right?" Zoë asked.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Of course."

Soon enough, they were done with the twin's makeup, and Madison and Reagan stood over by Sinead, chatting lightly about Hamilton and the events that had taken place.

"Amy!" Natalie called.

Amy stood up. Natalie circled her, and sighed. "Amy, you want to impress Ian. Will you step out of your comfort zone?" She asked.

Amy blushed. "Who said I wanted to impress Ian?" She asked. Everyone just looked at her in disbelief. "Alright, fine." She muttered.

Natalie grinned hugely. She pulled out a tight, emerald dress with black lace around the bodice and the hemline.

Amy's eyes widened. "Uh, are you SURE?" She asked.

"Of COURSE I'm sure, Amy." Natalie said. "Now go try it on!" She said, pushing Amy into the room they had designated as the changing room.

While Amy changed, Alice and Zoë slipped into their dresses. Alice's was a deep teal, and Zoë's a pretty, light green. Amy came out, and the dress fit perfectly.

"What do you think?" She asked shyly.

"I think Ian's going to have a hard time keeping his mouth shut." Sinead contributed.

Soon enough, the girls were ready, and went downstairs, where the boys were waiting impatiently.

* * *

_The Same Time, in the Boys Common Room_

Ian chased Dan around the room, yelling at him. "Daniel Arthur Cahill you get back here!"

Jonah sat next to Hamilton. "How long do you think he'll do that, yo?" He asked.

Hamilton shrugged. "Until Ian shoots him."

Everyone except Dan was ready; he'd been refusing to take part in this for the entire time. "No. WAY. COBRA!" he yelled, running around like the hyper teen he was. Ian stopped, and rolled his eyes. He pulled out his dart gun, and quickly tranquilized Dan, and dragged him off to do his hair.

After much work, all of the guys were ready, and went downstairs to wait for the girls.

"What do you think is taking so long?" Ned asked.

Ted shrugged. "You know girls and getting ready."

Ned laughed. "Valid point."

After a total of thirty minutes of waiting, Phoenix was delegated to head upstairs and tell the girls to hurry up, a fatal job. Just then, the girls walked down the stairs. Every male mouth fell open.

Hamilton finally managed to shut his mouth, and dragged Sinead away by the waist. Dan blushed, closed his gaping mouth, and went to talk to Natalie.

Ian walked up to Amy, and tugged one of her curls. "You look wonderful, Amy." He said sincerely.

She blushed. "Th-thanks, Ian."

He slipped his hand into hers. "Shall we dance?"

She grinned. "We shall."

Everyone was having a good time, Jonah and Alice DJing, and everyone else dancing. Suddenly, Zoë disappeared from the crowd.

Zoë walked down the hall, tailed by Natalie and Dan.

"You don't trust her?" Dan whispered to Natalie.

Natalie shook her head violently. "No."

Zoë slipped into the room that contained Jay, and sat next to him.

"Come to hit me again?" Jay asked. She sighed. "Nope."

Jay's brow furrowed. "Then why are you here?" Zoë shrugged. "It's too loud in there." Jay nodded and they were quiet.

"Look, I'm really sorry-" Jay said suddenly. Zoë cut him off.

"I'm not here to hear your untrue apology." She said curtly. Jay frowned. "Then why are you here?"

Zoë sighed. "I... I don't know." She leaned against him. "I don't know."

Natalie and Dan snuck away, and back to the party. Dan looked down at their entwined hands.

"Umm, Natalie? You can let go of my hand now." He said. Natalie blushed, and snatched her hand away.

"YOU were holding MY hand." She said.

"No, you." Dan replied. They bickered all the way in, until Dan made a fake-retching noise.

"Look. At. Them." He gasped out. Natalie's face turned into a mask of shock. Amy and Ian were slow dancing, and Amy was blushing.

They watched in horror as the two lovebirds slowly leaned into a kiss.

Dan gagged and Natalie shrieked quietly.

"This. Is. Awful!"

* * *

**Guys, I have an announcement. ATrueHufflepuff13 made a comment to me, that my OCs are kinda taking over the story. I completely agree; this has become more about them, and less about the characters. I'm trying to do a better job, but what do you think?**

**And guys, don't yell at them. This is a legitimate comment that I completely agree with and was not offended by. Don't. Yell. At. Them.**

**Thanks tons to: xxrxuxsxtxyx, Zoë (who called me Al Pal. Grrr.), Sunnycanary, alikatcahill17, SpontaneousSugarRush, demigod39cluesfan, KatnissCahill, tim13ninjas, Bookworm4life105, SakuraRedKnight, Sofia, TANPA, happycahillgirl, Child of Clover, Microsized half-pint, ATrueHufflepuff13, and Guestie for reviewing. (Wow, that's a lot of you! Yay!)**

**Questions:**

**From Guestie: 1) Are you going to continue this story even after the reunion is over? (Please do!)  
2) Are you going to mention a bit more of Percy Jackson and Camp Half-Blood? Also, will you explain Alice and Zoë's connection to it? (Double question!)  
3) Favourite movie/s?  
4) Would you rather go on holidays to the beach and relax or do lots of tourism and sightseeing in an awesome city?**

**1) Uh, probably not. I might make a sequel, but it will be sidelined until I finish a couple fics I have in process and ideas I have.**

**2) Yes, sorta. And a couple of my friends and I are making a series called Godlings. (Which I started, and then put on hiatus to finish this story) That should explain that. And**

**3) Um, I don't really watch too many movies, but I like Grownups, and the Avengers.**

**4) I travel A LOT. I guess I prefer sightseeing in a big city; I really dislike the beach. Which I just came back from; thank goodness.**

**From happycahillgirl: 1) Did you read book 7? If you did,did you like Kurt?  
2) I really love this story and I think you are amazing!( this isnt really a questionXD)  
3) What do you think of Katy Pery?**

**1) Yes, I did read book 7. Meh, I don't hate the guy, but I don't like him too much; he's a Gary-Stu. (That means that annoying perfect character with no flaws that everyone hates because he is too perfect.)**

**2) Aww, thanks! *feels like she has fans***

**3) I think she's okay. *shrugs***

**From KatnissCahill, who I am now calling Kat: 1) do you have braces ( they are awful)?  
2) Have you eaten 7 kit kats in a day ( I did so yesterday)?  
3) HAve you ever thought about becoming an actor ( you don't want to watch ME acting)?  
4) do you like Sherlock Holmes?( awesome)**

**1) I did, and I got them off recently. Best. Day. Ever!**

**2) No, but that sounds delicious.**

**3) Yes I have. My grandfather's an actor; I get to go on set sometimes. I'm not too bad of an actor, if I do say so myself.**

**4) YES.**

**From Sofia: 1) Demi is a daughter of which God or Goddess? (by the time you answer this I most probably already know)  
2) How old do you think I am?  
3) Are you a directioner? If so are you excited for their movie?  
4) Are you excited for the new Percy Jackson movie?  
5) You think Zoe and Demi should join us?**

**1) She's a daughter of Hermes.**

**2) Uh, (sorry if I offend you here) eleven-twelvish? I'm really sorry if I'm way off; some friends and I proved I can't judge age. At all.**

**3) No, and no. The Wanted (and any other music, really) all the way!**

**4) Yes, it looks to be much more promising than The Lightning Thief.**

**5) Yes!**

**Responses to reviews:**

**Guestie: That is the longest review I've ever seen. Thanks! and I'm really sorry. I've been terrible about updates. But your second review pushed me to work hard and update!**

**Microsized half-pint: Well, then say hello to your cat for me. :)**

**SakuraRedKnight: Uh, kinda. Demi is a demigod.**

**KatnissCahill: I read the books, the movie was annoying; that casting agent sucked.**

**Demi: Yes, I have read Son of Sobek.**

**SpontaneousSugarRush: Thanks! Now don't kill me with flowerpots!**

**Thanks for the support, guys! R&R, CC is appreciated and flames accepted.**

**Love from,**

**AmianNatan4ever**


End file.
